The Seduction
by WinterChanterelle
Summary: This is a GinnyDraco story, but it’s not a fluffy romance about Ginny making Draco a better man and living happily ever after. It is about seduction; it is about Ginny being seduced by the Malfoys. It is about a Weasley gradually becoming a Malfoy…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting on a bench in The Burrow's garden and talking. It was almost time for dinner; sun was slowly sinking to the horizon – and Ginny's heart was beating faster and faster at the thought of what she was about to say.

'I… I really think that we… Well, we know each other so well and… I thought that… it would be possible, since you know…' It was very hard for Ginny to say this. She's never asked a guy out before, let alone Harry Potter. She'd only had one romantic experience with him: it was her singing valentine in her first year and it was awful. However, this time was even worse. Somehow Ginny thought that this could work – after all, he was single as far as she knew, she was single for sure, they had a good relationship and… and her silly crush on him, which she got even before Hogwarts, never did go away.

Harry looked very lost for some reason. He was probably not used to girls asking him out either, or perhaps he was stunned to hear it from Ginny.

'So well, I thought that we could go out, because you know, Harry…' she was stuttering; he opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but she raised her hand, silencing him. 'Just let me finish… I just wanted you to know that ever since I got a crush on you god knows how many years ago… I never stopped feeling that way and well… now my feelings developed into something deeper and… and I knew it could work between us, Harry, because we've been friends for so long and we know each other and we get along and it's just that… I… I love you, Harry, I really do.' Ginny finished on a strong note, fighting the urge to shut her eyes and run away. The bridges were burnt. There was no going back – the words were said. Now it was up to Harry…

A couple of leaves fell off a tree nearby, rustling softly as they landed on the ground.

'Blimey, Ginny, this is…' Harry ran his hand through his forever unruly hair, seemingly at loss for words. 'I'm really – honoured and… but…'

That 'but' made her heart drop. Ginny raised her head and looked at him.

'Ginny, I – I don't really know how to say this…' Oh god, he looked so uncomfortable. 'I value your friendship very highly and I think that you're a wonderful girl and…' he gulped, 'you're pretty…'

Ginny would've laughed at his awkwardness if the situation wasn't tragic.

'… but you don't feel the same way about me as I do about you,' she finished for him, trying to hide bitterness and pain in her voice.

'No, it's a bit – more – complicated than that,' Harry adjusted his glasses and sighed. 'I suppose I should be the one to tell you this, but… me and… oh shit. Gin, I really didn't want to make it difficult for you, I never thought that…'

'Out with it, Harry,' Ginny said in a tired voice, pretending that she didn't care that much, while hurt and humiliation were burning her up inside.

'Well… I and Hermione were going to announce today that we are engaged.'

Ginny would prefer to be killed right there and right then. She felt physical pain, as if she was stabbed by a sword somewhere around the middle. She opened her mouth, deciding to say something, but no words came out. Instead, she felt that if she'd utter a syllable, she'd burst out crying. She couldn't allow that to happen. Not in front of Harry. She had her pride…

She stood up, being perfectly aware that Harry's eyes followed her – probably, with pity. That added anger to her pain. She didn't need his pity… she was humiliated enough without him sympathizing with her.

'Well, that's great,' she hoped that her voice sounded calm and distant, but realized that it didn't. 'I…' her voice broke. 'I hope you'll be happy together.'

'Oh Gin, I really didn't want to – I didn't think that – I'm sor-'

His voice was filled with tenderness, regret and – unmistakably – pity. Ginny interrupted him angrily.

'Don't give me that! I'm not blaming you for anything, am I? I'm just…' Oh no. Tears were welling up and she couldn't control them. 'I… Oh, forget it, it's nothing, I meant it as a joke anyway,' she lied feebly and ran away, leaving him standing there and looking at her retreating back with sadness.

Ginny ran further into the garden, sobbing. Then she came near her favourite tree – the one she always used to climb at and read when she was a kid – and collapsed under it. This has been the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me, she thought.

The apple tree rustled its leaves as if in comfort.

'Yes, this was the most horrible, humiliating thing that has ever happened to me,' Ginny said chokingly, tears running down her cheeks with such rigour that the Niagara Falls could have been jealous. 'I have just spilled my soul onto Harry Potter and he… he… not only doesn't he love me – he is going to marry Hermione! Hermione, of all people! They're ENGAGED… what a horrible word, _engaged_….' She continued sobbing uncontrollably, unable to really grasp what had just happened. She confessed her love to Harry Potter. Moreover, when he tried to stop her before she said too much she "cleverly" silenced him and went on rambling about her undying love. God, how stupid am I, Ginny thought miserably.

Then she realized that it was probably time to go for dinner and that she had to calm down and go face Harry and her family again. However, she did just the opposite: started crying, doubling the effort, and felt totally unable to come back. Facing Harry just now seemed the worst idea ever. She imagined him sitting at the table, smiling at Hermione and talking to her… and even though in normal circumstances Ginny had absolutely nothing against Hermione Granger, right then she felt absolute loathing for the girl. It was all her fault, of course. If it wasn't for Granger – Ginny wasn't even aware of calling her by her last name – she would've been engaged to Harry by now. And now it seemed that she was the only one in the whole Weasley clan, or better say the entire universe, who did not have a normal love life. It all seemed to be going horribly wrong. Even Ron found himself a girlfriend, for god's sakes!

Ginny sad there, brooding over her thoughts. Her life was absolutely horrible (of course, it wasn't really; she had loving parents and brothers and supportive friends, but she didn't value all of them that highly at the moment).  And she did not want to go back to the house, to sit at the same table with all those happy people, which came for the family dinner… oh she just had to ask Harry out at the big family dinner! Everyone was there. Everyone. Even Aunt Georgina, whom Ginny only met once in her life. However, everyone was there to see her humiliated, downcast and forlorn. This was just great.

After five more minutes she calmed down a little bit. After all, this was about time when she came back. Otherwise people would come looking for her… which would be even worse. And what if – blood froze in her veins – what if Harry will tell someone what had happened? No, no, no, Harry wasn't like that; he wouldn't tell… he would understand that it would make things even worse for her. And he didn't want to make her suffer. He pitied her…

The thought of Harry pitying Ginny nearly brought her down sobbing again, but she collected herself. Get a grip, Ginevra Weasley, she thought. Come on. This is not the end of the world. Maybe it seems like it is, but it probably isn't. But it's so bloody similar to the end of the world…

Ginny walked into the dining room and stopped at the entrance. As she had predicted, everyone was there.

'Oh, there you are,' her dad said cheerfully.

'Come in, come in, we've already started,' her mom added.

'Sit here, Gin,' Ron offered, motioning her to the place near him.

'Hello, Ginny,' Luna drawled dreamily and smiled slightly as Ron put his hand around her waist again.

'Hey sis,' Fred and George said in unison.

'Hey Ginny,' Angelina, Fred's surprisingly long-term girlfriend, smiled at her.

'Hey Gins,' Alicia, George's girl, grinned.

'Oh you've grown up so much,' Aunt Georgina exclaimed.

'How've you been, Gin?' Bill asked.

'Hello, how are you?' Fleur said straight after him. Bill's eyes went to her immediately.

'Hi girl,' Charlie flashed his smile. Lucia, his Romanian girlfriend, smiled too.

'Hello.'

'Hi there Ginny,' Hermione said, smiling in a friendly way. Harry, who was sitting next to her, muttered something unintelligible.

The sound of Hermione's voice brought the overwhelmed Ginny back to reality.

'Hi all, nice to see you again,' she murmured shyly and took her seat between Aunt Georgina and Bill – the only free one left. She tried avoiding looking at either Harry or Hermione and did her best to seem cheerful. However, Ginny Weasley was never good at pretence. None of the Weasleys were. None of the Gryffindors, in fact. Well, except Harry, but Harry was different, unique. He had something Slytherinish about him – and that made him only more attractive in her eyes…

This was a very wrong time for thinking about any Harry Potters, however, because those Harrys would anytime now announce that they were getting engaged to some Hermiones.

Sometime into the dinner (Ginny had talked to Fleur and Bill about their new apartment, unwilling to get engaged in a conversation with Aunt Georgina), there seemed to be some motion on Harry's and Hermione's side of the table. Ron was laughing and then Ginny heard him say, "Well you gotta do it sometime, mate". Her heart flew down with outstanding acceleration and crashed into the floor under the table. Was he going to announce his and Hermione's engagement?? Surely he couldn't do it to her… but then again, she realized, he couldn't explain to other people why he wouldn't do it, unless he told them she confessed her love to him… The memory of the talk they had made her blush a deep shade of magenta. To her relief, no one noticed, because at that moment Ron attracted everyone's attention by tapping his fork on the glass.

'Well, we have a happy announcement to make,' Ron said, smiling mischievously. 'Would the guilty parties manage by themselves or do I have to be their MC for the night?' He asked Harry and Hermione. Hermione's face was flushed. It was one of the few times Ginny's seen the former Hogwarts Head Girl so embarrassed. Ginny felt a tinge of gladness at Hermione's discomfort, even though she knew it was wrong to think that way. Harry looked torn between amusement and awkwardness.

'You're doing quite well, Ron, go on then.'

Ron chuckled and went on. Ginny's nerves seemed to tighten in a knot. She was waiting for him to say it – that Harry and Hermione were engaged. And then she'd break down and cry, she was sure.

'Is everyone listening? Can everyone see me?' Ron fooled around for a bit, prolonging the moment he obviously enjoyed. Then he said, 'Tampapapam – these were the drums if you didn't get it – and I'm here to announce that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger… are… ENGAGED!"

There was a round of 'ooooh's and 'aaaahs' around the table. Ginny did her best to smile and look pleased for them. However, for a few seconds she let her guard down. She couldn't just pretend like that. She was never good at that… and in those several moments when she looked miserable and actually on the verge of tears, she met Ron's eyes, and there was unmistakable concern in them. She realised immediately that he knew. She could tell it from his worried face that he understood that she was in pain, that he was wrong thinking that she got over Harry a long time ago… that in fact she never did. Ginny forced a fake smile on her face, but she knew Ron wasn't convinced. Oh, whatever, she decided. She knew he'd question her later, but she didn't want to think about it now…

'So how come you're still single, darling?' Aunt Georgina asked her in that nice understanding tone, which always masks curiosity of people who ask you why your love life sucks.

'Umm,' Ginny answered, pretending to be busy putting salad onto her plate.

'Darling, at your age it is not healthy for a girl to still be single,' Aunt Georgina went on pompously. 'What are you now, nineteen, Ginevra?'

'Yes,' Ginny answered, cursing her fate for seating her next to the greatest gossiper in her family – well now that Fleur added in, Aunt Georgina could perhaps be challenged, but still… and Ginny just had to be single and on the verge of hysterics when she met her.

'I was already married at your age,' Aunt Georgina went on in her superior manner. 'I don't know what your parents are thinking about…'

Ginny nearly choked. Really, what are my parents thinking, she thought sarcastically. They should've gotten me married to Harry ages ago and spared me the trouble of seeing him marry Hermione…

'Now now Aunt Georgina, give poor Ginny some peace,' Bill chuckled. 'She's too young to get married.'

'She most definitely isn't!' Aunt Georgina looked scandalized. 'Nineteen! I was already married at that age!' She puffed in indignation. Billed laughed and Fleur smiled.

'Things are different these days, Aunt Georgina,' Bill said. 'Girls don't get married too young anymore…'

'Well your wife married you!' Aunt Georgina pointed out. Bill's face lit up and Fleur smiled.

'My wife… my wife is special.'

Bill turned to Fleur and said something softly; she laughed. Usually Ginny found their tenderness cute, but right now she thought it was disgusting.

'By the way, speaking of Ginny's marriage,' Mr. Weasley chuckled suddenly. 'I have heard a very amusing story at work today. Apparently, our Ginny's got a boyfriend and she's getting married to him quite soon.'

There was a murmur of interest and confusion around the table. Ginny froze, hoping that it wasn't anything to do with Harry. Her brain knew that nobody could know about her love for Harry, but her rational side wasn't in charge of her and she feared, against everything, that her humiliation could become public…

'Who is the lucky guy, then?' Charlie asked, smiling. Mr. Weasley let out a chortle.

'Draco Malfoy, would you believe.'

The table erupted with voices demanding clarification or just laughing. Ginny noticed that Ron was torn between the two.

'Just let me finish', Mr. Weasley said with amusement in his eyes as he looked over to his daughter. 'I have heard from one of my colleagues today that Mr. Malfoy is in a relationship with some girl from a respectable family. He said he'd heard it from someone else, and that someone else heard it from… well, you get the idea. Mr. Malfoy apparently talked to someone and said that he is getting married soon. No one mentioned any names – it was said that Mr. Malfoy didn't mention any names either – but it was clear from the description that he meant our Ginny.'

Ginny was stunned. She wanted to know more, but she didn't need to ask any questions – there were enough people demanding details.

'Are you sure this is what happened?'

'What exactly did he say?'

'Why would he say that?'

'I don't know,' Mr. Weasley raised his hands in the air. 'My colleague said that the girl is a pureblood from a family that Malfoys wouldn't normally associate with. There were some minor characteristics, which I forgot. Something about her being neither a blonde nor a brunette, but I'm not entirely sure. As to why Mr. Malfoy would say any of this…' Mr. Weasley paused for a few seconds and sighed. 'Well, I guess nobody will ever know what is going on at the back of his mind.'

'It wouldn't bring him any benefits at work, would it?' Bill asked curiously.

'Hm, well, it might. After all, a married man's status does have its social benefits,' He beamed at Mrs. Weasley. 'People start looking at you with more consideration after you've settled. Besides, it could help his reputation. Right now his position with the Ministry is, no doubt, secure…' Mr. Weasley sighed, as if he regretted greatly that Ministry dealt with Malfoy at all, 'but his collaboration with wizarding mafia – or him heading the wizarding mafia – having all those mysteries AND numerous females around him… well, it hinders his credibility a tiny bit. Not enough, though, so I don't really see what more he can want.' Mr. Weasley finished his little speech on a disgusted note.

'Draco Malfoy… son of Lucius Malfoy, isn't he?' Aunt Georgina asked dreamily. 'Narcissa, too, of course. Tragic end his father had, really tragic. And such a good family…'

'Excuse me,' Mrs. Weasley burst out incredulously before anyone else did, 'did I hear you say that Malfoys are a _good_ family?!'

'Well, naturally,' Aunt Georgina said, unabashed. 'Such proper family – it's a tragedy that Lucius had turned to the wrong side, of course, but they had had an excellent reputation for years.'

'Yeah, whatever,' Ron spat out, his face red with fury. 'Malfoy is the most arrogant, filthy prick and -'

'That's enough, Ron, we've grasped the essence,' Bill smiled. Ginny wondered just how Bill managed to stay cool in all situations. Bill could have been an excellent diplomat.

Ron still looked red and angry; Luna, Harry and Hermione were saying something to him quietly. The others started talking between themselves too. Ginny looked at Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione group and suddenly felt herself tense up again. How come everyone was happy and in a perfect relationship except for her? They have always excluded me, she thought unfairly. They always had their little gang. Ron, Harry and Hermione. The Golden Trio of Hogwarts. Always there to save the day. And who was Ginny? Just a sidekick. Someone who gets in trouble, opens the Chamber of Secrets, gets rescued by the Great Trio and then gets shoved away by them. Whenever they needed to discuss a secret – which happened about 23 hours a day out of 24 – Ron would just tell her to go away in plain words. She was always his little sister. She was never permitted into their tight circle. And now Harry and Hermione paired up nicely. Ron had gotten over Hermione ages ago and hooked up with Luna – for goodness' sake, even a freak like Luna could find a decent guy!

Well, I've found a wonderful guy. Too bad the feeling isn't mutual, Ginny thought darkly.

Ah, Harry would have been so perfect. He was tall, handsome, with that black stubborn hair and those captivating green eyes… he was a hero, a proper hero, one whom she could worship… he saved the world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he… he was smart, funny, he had the depth in him that none of the other guys had, he was more mature than any guys at his age – he was everything, absolutely everything that she wanted her boyfriend to be.

Except for one minor obstacle. He was Hermione Granger's fiancé.

Ginny snapped back into reality when she realized Bill was talking to her.

'So shall we go, then?'

Looking around, Ginny saw that the dinner was over and people were moving away from the table.

'Yeah…'

'You seem a bit distracted. Is everything okay?' Bill sounded concerned.

'Yeah, it's all good,' Ginny forced a smile, but it was a miserable one.

'You aren't really dating Draco Malfoy, are you?' Bill joked, his eyebrow raised.

Ginny just laughed, but stopped quickly as she saw Ron approaching her, his eyes serious.

'Gin… We need to talk.'

Ginny looked around for Bill, but he was already by Fleur's side, telling her something and hugging her. God, all that mushy romance…

'About what?' Ginny pretended not to understand.

'Let's go outside, shall we?'

Ginny had no choice but to go with him. To her dismay, Ron took her to exact spot where she confessed her love for Harry. That immediately worsened her already bad mood.

'So what did you want?' She asked, rather crossly.

'Ginny, no need to get so defensive,' Ron said. 'You cannot deny what I saw tonight at dinner. You still like Harry.'

'No I don't,' Ginny said angrily. Yes, the only thing she needed right now was her family trying to talk to her about Harry!

'I thought you were over him years ago. I honestly didn't know. I'm sorry if I hurt you to announce their engagement like that. It was my idea, you know. Harry didn't want to do it tonight.'

'Ron, I don't give a damn when you announce Harry's and Hermione's engagement!' Ginny said heatedly. Ron looked taken aback at hearing his sister swear.

'Now, Ginny…'

'Don't "Now Ginny" me, Ron! I don't need any of your understanding lectures about me and Harry. I don't feel anything for Harry. He's my friend, that's all. I wish him and Hermione all the best.'

Ginny was getting angrier and angrier. If Ron realized that she still liked Harry, he could at least keep quiet! Didn't he understand that he was making things a thousand times worse?

'Bullshit!' Ron burst irritably. 'I saw your eyes, you were close to tears!'

'I don't know what's up with your vision, Ronald Weasley, maybe you need to go to St. Mungo's to check your eyes, because you're obviously seeing things!'

'I see that my sister is trying to bullshit me!'

'Don't give me that crap!' Ginny burst. 'I've had enough of this.'

'So have I!' Ron shouted. 'I'm not saying anything bad, I'm trying to be helpful and I get bullshit in return!'

'I don't know what you're trying to be, but you're succeeding only at being a moron!'

'What did you say?!' Ron exclaimed in fury. 'What did you just call me?'

'A moron!' Ginny repeated. 'And a stubborn one at that! Why would you think I'm in love with Harry?'

'Because you are! You can admit it to me, I won't tell him! You will feel better!'

'I will feel better when you stop being such an idiot!'

Ginny suddenly felt like taking all of her frustration out on anyone – even if it was her own brother.

'So will you please shut up?'

'No I won't! I see that my sister is in trouble, and…'

'I'm sick and tired of this! Can you just leave it and believe me when I say I have no feelings for Harry?!'

'No!'

Ginny felt that like strangling Ron. She wanted to do anything – anything to shut him up.

'Just shut up, ok?'

'No I won't until you tell me what's up with you!'

'Nothing is up with me! In fact, I'm perfectly fine and I've never been better!'

'And how about your love life, huh?' Ron retorted.

'It's flourishing, Ron, my love life is bloody great!'

'Oh yeah? And your heart isn't crying over some Harry Potter? And you've got a boyfriend?'

'Yes!' Ginny said before she understood what she was saying. Ron snorted.

'Yes? Who?'

'I'm not sure you want to know,' Ginny replied, 'since I'm afraid you won't stand the feeling of your illusions breaking… 'Cause it's not Harry…'

'Well who is it, then?' Ron asked in that clearly disbelieving voice, challenging her.

Ginny grabbed her only chance of getting out of this without being humiliated.

'You've heard what dad said today, but you haven't made any connections, have you?' She sneered. Her anger was taking better of her now. When she was angry, she could pull out the sneering. It hurt less… 'Goodness, Ron, you're so hopeless.' She waved her hand. 'I'm dating Draco, Ron. DRACO MALFOY.'

Ron was stunned for a second. Then he recovered.

'Very funny, Gin.'

'You're free not to believe me. I thought you'd be touched to know that you're the first one I've told this to.'

'This is yet another piece of bullshit…'

'Yeah, you go on believing that. And I've had enough of you. Say bye from me to all those people at the party. I'm going.'

'Going where?!'

'Away for a while. I need to cool off after this conversation.'

'Hah, so I've touched a nerve, haven't I?' Ron asked triumphantly.

'No, Ron, you _got_ on my nerves, on all of them,' Ginny sighed. 'Besides… I promised to meet Draco tonight for a while. He wanted to say something urgent to me.'

'Yeah, right,' Ron said.

Ginny shrugged and started walking away for real. She did need to cool down. Right now she felt she would bite anyone's head off.

'See ya later,' Ron called after her, but she didn't bother to respond. Anger, boiling anger was coursing through her. Who did he think he was? So what he's her brother, he doesn't need to get under her skin! She didn't want to talk about her crush on Harry to anyone… and definitely not Ron, Harry's best friend. And she told him that she was going out with Draco Malfoy. Now, wasn't this just grand… how on earth would she ever get out of this one?

Ginny was walking on the road from Ottery St. Catchpole. Damn it, I left my wand at home, Ginny thought. This was the last straw.

'That's it!' She said out loud in frustration. 'If everything has to be horrible, I'll give them horrible. I'll make them all regret this. I'll make Harry regret this; I'll make Ron regret this. I'll make them all see me as someone else than Ginny-the-stupid-little-girl. My life is messed up forever, I don't care what happens to me, but I'll make them all regret…'

She didn't clarify even to herself whom she wanted to make regret. She only knew that she wanted to do something horrible – something scandalous – something… something that she wouldn't have done in normal circumstances.

Ginny thrust her hand up and the next second, naturally, the Knight Bus stopped with a bang next to her. Ginny bit her lower lip, wondering whether she was doing the right thing, but she didn't have much time for thinking. Stan, the conductor, came out merrily.

'Good evening, good evening, miss. Hop on, please. Where is it that you want to go?'

Ginny came onto the bus and then considered quickly. Going straight to Malfoy Manor would be less than clever. Where else could Malfoy be? The Ministry of Magic? Some pub? Club? Restaurant? Ginny recalled hearing from her dad that Malfoy was frequently seen at some restaurant called something…

'To "La Seine", please,' Ginny told Stan. He gave her a weird look and then said,

'Sure. Money, please. Yes, now make yourself comfortable, please…'

Ginny sat down and tried to ignore the bumping of the bus. Ok so what am I doing, exactly, she asked herself. I'm sort of going to meet Draco Malfoy who is, um, my family's and my personal archenemy. What a splendid idea – to go to meet him. I wonder whether I mean to ask him to marry me after all or what…

Ginny threw those ideas out of her head when she thought again of how irrational and annoying Ron was being, how Harry pitied her and how she felt totally out of place in her family circle. Everyone was so happy – every single one of them – except for her. She just couldn't stand being there any longer…

The Bus stopped as suddenly as it started going.

'"La Seine", Miss,' Stan said.

'Thanks,' Ginny muttered and left the bus. Now she felt completely certain that she made the wrong decision and turned to get back onto the Bus, but it already left with a huge BANG.

Ginny was standing in front of a very trendy and expensive-looking restaurant. She was not sure that she wanted to go in there and look for Malfoy. She wasn't sure she wanted to go in at all. She was standing in front of the restaurant's door, looking very weird and small next to the grand place in her simple jeans and a shirt. Out went several ladies in evening dresses, with little fashionable bags, on high heels and with diamonds glistening on them. The ladies didn't pay any attention to a shy girl standing next to the restaurant; only one of them looked her up and down, wrinkled her nose and went on. Ginny started fuming at once – who did they think they were, queens of the world? So what that Ginny didn't seem to belong there at all? It was their problem, not hers.

Ginny drew a deep breath and came right up to the door. It was swung open for her by the waiters; one of them looked at her doubtfully and asked:

'Would miss like a table for one?'

Ginny didn't know what to answer, because she knew she wouldn't have any money to eat in the place and because she was sure she'd feel stupid if she just walked in and Malfoy wasn't there. Then she'd have to go and feel like an even bigger idiot than she did now.

The waiters were already giving her weird looks when she was shaken out of her thoughts by oh-so-familiar drawling voice behind her:

'Is that a Weasley I see here? This place is definitely going down, then…'

Ginny whirled around and found herself staring right into Draco Malfoy's face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter… Yes I know it's pretty soon, but I already had a couple of chapters written before I posted the first one. And I'd like to say a huge THANK YOU to the people who reviewed me! I honestly didn't expect to get reviews so quickly and I certainly didn't think that they'd be so nice. So thank you and I hope I will not disappoint you in the future!

PS Oh and I forgot the disclaimer for the 1st chapter – well, I don't own anything Harry Potter… Except for Aunt Georgina. She's mine :)

**Chapter 2**

****

'Malfoy,' Ginny said, taking an automatic step back.

'Indeed,' he agreed. He looked surprisingly handsome in a clearly expensive grey suit and had an air of arrogance and power around him. 'And what would a Weasley be doing in a place like this? I thought they'd be too poor to come within a cannon shot of "La Seine"'.

Ginny was about to retort, when she thought better of it. She raised her head up stubbornly instead.

'Well, appearances may be deceiving, Malfoy.'

'That's great to know, Weasley. Now, if you don't mind, I'll walk past you and take a seat while you go on doing whatever it is you came here for.'

'Actually…' Ginny drew her breath. 'Actually I wanted to talk to you.'

Malfoy's cocked one eyebrow in his typical way – Ginny'd remembered this from Hogwarts. A cold smile curved his lips.

'I do wonder what you have to say to me.' He measured her with his glance, no doubt taking into account her worn jeans and her simple shirt. 'You're a walking talking embarrassment, but I will let you speak to me.' He didn't give Ginny a chance to retort and went on, 'Shall we go in, then? Because right now I feel that we are making quite a scene for the waiters.'

'Um, yeah…' Ginny nodded.

'A table for two, Mr. Malfoy?' the same waiter who addressed Ginny before turned to Malfoy and Ginny was annoyed to discover that there was considerably more respect in his voice now.

Malfoy just nodded. The waiter led the way to a table in the corner. Ginny tried her best not to look around in awe while they were walking. The restaurant was really posh and there were all those rich fashionable people there… Ginny'd never get in there if it wasn't for Malfoy. The thought annoyed her even more.

The waiter seated them at a table in the corner, privately enough. The atmosphere was quite romantic, really: candles were lit, giving that special candlelight by which everything seemed prettier than it really was; some flowers on the tables were giving out a really peasant aroma. Ginny thought bitterly that it just had to be so that she was in such a place with a person like Malfoy. Life was definitely unfair.

Then again, considering what she was about to talk to Malfoy about, maybe this was an appropriate location.

Feeling very self-conscious in her cheap clothing, Ginny looked down at her menu for a while. Malfoy watched her for a few moments and then said:

'I suggest you tell me what you wanted. Otherwise your presence here is absolutely pointless. Of course, apart from the fact that you could be getting some quality food at my expense.'

Ginny's temper rose immediately.

'Just for your information, I'm not hungry. And Weasleys don't beg for food.'

'Oh they don't? Well, that's a relief. I'm glad they didn't sink to that level yet,' Malfoy said in a pleasant conversational manner.

Ginny gritted her teeth. She realized that her arguing skills were no match for Malfoy's. And whilst Harry and Hermione could fight him with words successfully, neither Ron nor Ginny ever managed it.

So Ginny decided not to beat around the bush and went straight into business, hoping to startle Malfoy.

'Why did you tell people that you were going to marry me?'

A pause followed. Malfoy's face didn't show any emotions whatsoever; only thoughtfulness or perhaps calculation.

'So this is what you wanted to discuss. So much the better, then.' He looked at her closely. 'Because that is what I was planning to do.'

'Excuse me?' Ginny thought she must have heard him incorrectly.

'You've heard me, Weasley,' Malfoy answered impatiently.

'You… you sit there insulting me and my family and then you say you want to marry me?'

'I never said I _wanted_ to,' Malfoy said coldly. 'I just said that I _will_.'

'But… why?'

'I have my reasons, and that's enough for me.'

'Am I going to be asked at all?'

'Well, no. However, I am curious as to what you say to that idea.' Malfoy leaned back on his chair. 'You came here to talk to me and you don't seem very hostile to the thought of marrying me.'

Ginny considered his words for a moment and then wondered whether she was dreaming or mad. She couldn't be having this conversation with Malfoy in reality.

'I came here because I wanted to know why you're spreading those rumours.'

'Is that the only reason?' Malfoy asked lightly, looking into her eyes.

Ginny blushed a little bit.

'Um… no,' she said boldly. 'I… I thought I'd clarify the whole marriage thing and see whether it suits me or not.'

'So you're actually thinking of agreeing voluntarily?' Malfoy sounded a little surprised. 'What is the problem? Did the Weasleys run out of money to afford having you at home or something?'

'You don't say why you want to marry me, so why should I tell you my reasons?' Ginny snapped.

Malfoy considered her for a moment.

'Ok let's leave it at that for the time being. However, you do understand that such sudden change of attitude makes me suspicious of your motives. For all I know, I could be marrying Potter's spy.'

'You won't be.' Something in Ginny's voice made Malfoy look at her with interest.

'Had a little fallout with Potter, didn't you?' He mused. She didn't respond. He looked at her for a while and then said, 'But of course. So you and Potter had a conversation, during which you discovered he doesn't love you as much as you do him. So you want to spite him by marrying me. Interesting, but fine with me.'

Ginny's face flushed with anger and embarrassment.

'It wasn't anything like that!'

'Yeah, sure.' Malfoy smirked. Ginny felt like slapping him, but at that time a waiter came along to take their order.

'One bottle of _La Veuve Clicquot_, two portions of _escargots a la Bourguignonne_ and two _foie gras de Canard rotie au four_.' Malfoy said easily. Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but didn't get to do it, because the waiter bowed slightly and left.

'Did you just order for me?' She said furiously.

'Well, yes. I wouldn't expect you to know your way around these types of dishes anyway,' Malfoy sneered.

Ginny felt like slapping him again.

'Whatever you say, Malfoy,' she snapped.

'Aren't we the happiest couple you've ever met?' Malfoy noted sarcastically. That brought Ginny back to her senses.

'We haven't decided anything yet.'

'I have.'

'Well, I haven't.'

'I'm afraid that's not my problem.'

'What will you do if I won't agree to marry you?'

'Return to plan A.'

'And what is plan A?'

'Blackmail.'

One word, said with enough force, was enough to make Ginny stop in her tracks.

'You mean…'

'I mean I will blackmail you, Weasley, if I find it necessary.'

'What can you blackmail me with, I wonder?'

'Do you really want me to go into that?'

Ginny looked into his steely grey eyes, which were glistening maliciously.

'No.'

'I thought so. Now shall we go back to business?'

They didn't go back to business right then, because a waiter appeared with a bottle of what Ginny recognized as champagne.

'You ordered alcohol?'

'No, I usually drink _fruit juice_ at dinner, Weasley,' Malfoy replied with sarcasm.

Ginny felt that she might kill Malfoy before the dinner ends, after all. Which reminded her – she still needed to go back to her family dinner. Ginny checked her watch.

'You aren't going before the deal is concluded,' Malfoy warned lightly.

'I wasn't going to. I will still need to return home soon.'

'Why?'

'There's a party in my house.'

'You sneaked away from a party to meet me? Impressive,' Malfoy smirked again.

'Don't feel so happy about yourself, Malfoy,' Ginny said with disgust. 'Honestly, one thing you'll never die of is modesty.'

'And thank god for that, may I say,' Malfoy concluded as a waiter brought their starter – snails. Ginny gaped at them. She'd never eaten snails in her life.

'You look as if you've been offered some raw Acromantula,' Malfoy remarked, seeing her face. 'These are only snails, Weasley, relax.'

'ONLY snails? How do you eat them?'

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'Honestly, Weasley, I have no idea what kind of environment you've grown up in, but you'll need to change your manners once you become my wife. I trust you know how to use a fork?'

If looks could kill, Malfoy would be dead on the floor the next moment.

'No reason to curse me with your stare, Weasley, you might as well learn while I'm willing to teach you.'

And Ginny did learn, though grumpily. She'd used the fork that was brought with the snails – or _escargot_, as Malfoy kept calling them – and ate the sauce with pieces of bread which was served separately.

Malfoy was watching her for a while and then concluded:

'Well you aren't hopeless. You could learn. That makes my prospects more optimistic. I guess the fact that you're a pureblood helps after all.'

Ginny guessed that it was a compliment, but she didn't know how to react, so she ignored it altogether.

'Of course, there are many things that we'll need to change about you, but I guess you're capable of looking attractive if you're taken care of properly… and dressed properly, too. You really lack style, but my mother can fix that for you. And your manners… well, you'll pick them up as you go, though of course my mother will be helping you with that too,' he added as an afterthought.

Ginny was furious.

'I don't – what the hell are you – no way! I'm NOT going to change just for your pleasure! I'm not taking style or etiquette lessons from your mother! Don't even think about it, Malfoy!'

'Oh, but you are,' Malfoy said and there was metal in his voice. 'You most definitely are. Do you expect me to allow my wife to look and act like a commoner?'

'Excuse me?'

'You're excused, Weasley.'

She glared at him for a while.

'You know what, Malfoy? I'm not marrying you.'

'You realize that you don't have a choice, right?' Malfoy asked lazily. Obviously he didn't even consider the possibility that he might not succeed.

'And what can you do to me?'

'I can do a lot of things to you. Stuff you wouldn't want me to do, trust me.'

'You… you can't,' Ginny said shakily.

'Let's see. Even if I spread such a little thing as you opening the Chamber of Secrets – which I know is being kept quiet so that your employers wouldn't be scared to hire you – it will have an impact on your future. And generally… you know who I am, right? You might want to keep on the good side of me and never cross my road, because otherwise you might find yourself wishing you'd never been born.'

Malfoy's face was harsh, there was steel in his voice and his eyes turned dark and stormy. That was when full realization of who was sitting in front of her hit Ginny finally. Good lord, she was with Draco Malfoy! _The_ Draco Malfoy that had his people everywhere, that always got whatever he wanted, who was feared, respected, suspected of the most horrible things imaginable, but never caught doing anything wrong… the one who always got away with everything and found no obstacles wherever he went. Of course he could make her life difficult! Hell, he could make her life non-existent if he only wanted to!

What the hell was I thinking coming here, Ginny thought. Then again, though, if he wanted her, he'd get to her anyway. Maybe it's even better that she came to him. It made things easier for her, maybe… but only now did Ginny start to realize how difficult her situation really was.

She watched gloomily as the waiter took her plate away and brought the main course. It was several pieces of something on a plate surrounded by slices of apples and halves of grapes, apparently cooked, and all of it was in some sauce. Ginny was surprised to discover that she was actually hungry and then remembered that she didn't manage to eat anything at the dinner in her house – she felt like she'd throw up if she ate anything.

Ginny picked up the fork and knife and glanced automatically at Malfoy to see what he was doing with his food. Since he proceeded to eat it as any normal dish, Ginny did the same, thankful that Malfoy didn't notice that she looked up at him.

'Anyway, Weasley, my point is this. You will have to marry me and follow the rules I set for you. However, you will also get the benefit of your new position, so your life won't be as miserable as I'd like it to be,' Malfoy went on with a smirk.

'What rules?'

'Behavioural regulations mostly. After all, after you marry me, you become a Malfoy. And once you become a Malfoy, you've got to act up to the standard.'

'Oh and the standard is – have no conscience and no heart and no real friends and be the biggest moron you can get to be?' Ginny asked angrily.

'As a matter of fact, no,' Malfoy answered, apparently not bothered by her words at all. 'It will be slightly different, but I'm not going into details right here and right now. This is coming as mandatory after you marry me, so I don't see a point in discussing it.'

'Well but I do!'

'Well it's too bad for you then, isn't it?' Malfoy asked calmly, but with a touch of steel in his voice again. Ginny glared at him with pure hatred in her eyes. How, how could he always be so composed and cold, didn't he have nerves? What was he, a zombie?

'What do you want to talk about, then?' Ginny asked bitterly. Malfoy smiled coldly to himself, perhaps satisfied with how easy it was to pressure her into doing what he wanted.

'About details of our wedding: how it is going to be arranged, what is going to be said to your family and to the public and such,' he answered.

Ginny felt a bit taken aback. Somehow she hadn't considered that side of the matter yet. Now Malfoy's words brought up the thought of telling her parents and she felt positively horrified.

'Malfoy, this isn't going to work.'

'What isn't going to work? You might want to speak without the drama and the mystery if you want to get your point across,' Malfoy said impatiently.

'I cannot tell my parents that I'm marrying you. This is going to kill them.'

'I'll arrange for the funeral,' Malfoy promised ironically. 'Don't be such a fucking drama queen, Weasley. Try to force your pathetic little brain to be realistic for a second,' he went on, ignoring her attempts to interrupt him. 'Your parents will need to know. They'll know whether you tell them or not, because my marriage is going to be all around the newspapers.'

At that, Ginny went pale. She'd never considered that either. Now she realized that he was right, of course – he was Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy, which meant that his bride and his wedding would get as much publicity as possible. Probably even more than Harry's own wedding, because the public got a bit tired of his good boy image and now Malfoy was the hottest item in the magazines. Damn and he had to decide to get married right then…

'Malfoy, I…'

'I'm not interested in your whining. You can do that some other time with someone else,' his tone could freeze better than ice. 'So you will tell your parents that you have been dating me for a while and you didn't tell them because you were scared of their reaction.'

Which I am, Ginny thought miserably.

'If they start telling you, "But this is Malfoy", you will say that this is exactly what you expected from them and that this is exactly why you didn't tell them,' he went on. Ginny was a little surprised at how well he imagined her family's reaction and how he accepted that they'd be horrified. 'You'll tell them that we're getting married in two weeks.'

'Two weeks?!' Ginny repeated, aghast.

'My mother will arrange everything,' Malfoy continued as if she hadn't spoken. 'The marriage will take place in the Malfoy Manor. It will not be big; I don't want a lot of guests. It will be a private ceremony uniting two people, who want intimacy and not hundreds of strangers tramping over their happiness,' Malfoy said sardonically and Ginny understood that this was how the newspapers were going to explain it.

She also resolved to keep her mouth shut because the more she tried to argue the crosser and more humiliating Malfoy became. She was sure she wouldn't think up a comeback good enough …

'My mother will arrange for the dress as well. She'll be nice to you, I suppose, because she will already consider you as part of the Malfoy clan. However, do not expect either of us to be pleasant with any of your relatives in private. Publicly, we will say lots of nice things about them,' he added.

'That's hypocrisy,' Ginny noted. Malfoy gave her a strange look.

'That's PR,' he said. 'Do you think I just decided to marry someone like you, with no sense of style, someone so boring and unattractive, from a family as low as yours – for my own fun? You underestimate me greatly, then.'

'Will you stop insulting my family?' Ginny exclaimed, her face red, throwing her fork onto the plate.

'No,' Malfoy answered simply. 'And by the way – you will be dead nice to the Malfoys in public. And don't forget how much you love me, by the way.'

'I will never – why me, then? Why did you decide to marry me?' Then Ginny's face lit with a sudden realization. 'You want to get close to Harry or my family, don't you? You want to harm them through me!'

Malfoy looked at her in surprise for a while and then started laughing. Ginny's eyes widened in shock.

'Now that's one good theory,' he said, still laughing. 'First time I see you try to use your intelligence – and what a miserable failure it is.'

'Don't try to lie to me, I can see right through you!'

'Yeah, that's obvious,' Malfoy said with heavy sarcasm. 'I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't give a damn about either Potter or the Weasleys. Come on, you can do better than that, Weasley. Get over the War. The Dark Lord's gone for good, nobody's going to jump at you and kill you anymore, quit that paranoia.'

'Why do you want to marry me so badly, then?' Ginny squinted.

Malfoy looked at her again, calculating something. Then he sighed.

'Fine. I want to marry you because I need to convince certain people that I'm a good guy to some extent. By marrying someone like you, I do a great deal to show how I'm different from my father and how I'm trustworthy after all. Also, since you're a pureblood, I do all that without seriously offending anyone from my class.'

'And are you really a good guy different from your father?' Ginny dared to ask. Malfoy glared at her.

'No.'

Ginny's heart dropped. She'd hoped, against hope, that he wouldn't be as bad as his father was. She'd hoped that there was something human in him. She hoped she wasn't marrying a Death Eater, a monster…

'So… you were a Death Eater?'

'No.' There was clearly doubt on Ginny's face, so Malfoy said in a bored voice, 'Oh for fuck's sake, Weasley, I wouldn't be able to lie about that. It's self-evident. I don't have the Dark Mark.'

'Oh,' Ginny's face brightened up. Malfoy laughed harshly.

'Don't be so happy. I only didn't become a Death Eater because I was too young to take the oath. It comes in handy these days, of course.'

Ginny's chest tightened. Ok so she was going to marry a Death Eater or a person who was as good as a Death Eater. Wasn't it just great…

Suddenly, her delicious meal stopped tasting so good. Malfoy eyed her amusedly.

'I see I've given you something to think about.'

She didn't respond to that. They sat in silence for a while. It wasn't even an uncomfortable silence; it was rather thoughtful. Each had a lot to consider.

Then suddenly, someone stopped near their table. Ginny lifted her head up to see a stunning-looking young woman. She was a brunette, one of those posh girls with a lot of extra self-confidence. The brunette gave Ginny a fleeting look and then her eyes settled on Malfoy, who also looked up.

'Good evening, Mr. Malfoy,' she drawled in such a way that Ginny immediately understood that her and Malfoy had known each other quite intimately and were definitely on the first-name basis. She even blushed a little at the thought. Malfoy, in the meanwhile, smiled at the woman and something appeared in his eyes – something Ginny had never seen in them before.

'Good evening, Ms. Vartell,' he answered in a similar manner. 'You look wonderful tonight, may I say.'

'You certainly may,' the woman gave a short seductive laugh. 'I gather you are busy?'

'Nothing important,' Malfoy smiled at her charmingly – to Ginny's surprise and annoyance. _She_ was nothing important? 'I will be joining you shortly… Ms. Vartell,' a small smile curved his lips as the woman licked hers.

'I will be waiting, Mr. Malfoy.'

With that, she gave him a final glance and departed. As soon as she went out of the range of hearing, Ginny exploded:

'Your future wife is nothing important then, huh? What about the love you're declaring in the newspapers? Don't you think you'll need to alert _your_…' She couldn't bring herself to say any word describing his lovers. Malfoy smiled, amused by her outburst.

'Calm down, Weasley. My private life has nothing to do with you, that's for one. The people in this restaurant in general and Vivienne in particular do not need to know that you're my future wife, because that'd embarrass you in front of them forever – just look at yourself now. That's the second reason. Thirdly, I will indeed be alerting _MY_,' he mocked her expression. 'However, you do not expect me to block them all out of my life, do you? Unless you're ready to give me what they are giving me.'

Ginny's face flushed when she understood what he was implying.

'No – there will be nothing like that between you and me!'

'That's what I thought.'

'But you said that your marriage with me is all about PR! These… they will not help your PR.'

'I can be careful enough when I need to, but thank you for your concern anyway,' Malfoy answered, cocking an eyebrow. That deepened Ginny's blush, because she realized that her outburst must have sounded childish and jealous.

'Look, I don't give a damn what you do…'

'Then stop trying to meddle with my life,' Malfoy cut in. 'unless you're looking for problems.'

There was a short pause.

'Anyway, I will be going, as you surely understand.' He smirked. Ginny moved to stand up from the table.

'This was a horrible meal – and you're a horrible person – and I would never agree to marry you if it wasn't for the blackmail.'

'I thought you were quite willing when you came,' Malfoy noted and went on, 'and I also thought that you'd have enough manners to at least thank me for the meal.'

Ginny glared at him.

'Goodbye, Malfoy.'

'No "thank you's", then, huh? We'll definitely need to work on your manners,' Malfoy said with mock concern and smirked. 'I'll send you an owl sometime soon, Weasley, you and my mother will need to work on your wedding dress. Besides, you'll need to report to me how your talk with your family went.' It was an order. Ginny thought of saying something mean, but could find no words – she was way too angry.

'Ciao, Weasley,' Malfoy said as she turned around and went out of his sight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 is here! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm sort of gone for summer vacation, so access to Internet is a little difficult lately… I'll try to update as soon as I can. A BIG, BIG, BIG thank you to all of the people who reviewed – please keep doing it, because it makes me look at my work from a different point of view, which is very refreshing and helpful. I didn't know reviews were important before, but now I understand their usefulness :) I hope that you will not be disappointed with this chapter… I'd really like to expand a bit more here and answer some questions of those who reviewed, but I'm afraid I'll have to do it next time, because right now I really don't have enough time in the Internet… Argh. Anyway, without further ado, here it is – Chapter 3.

**Chapter 3**

Ginny was sitting in her room in The Burrow, very unwilling to go down and have breakfast with her family. In fact, she was very reluctant to face her family ever again after yesterday's evening. The memories still made her shudder…

… She came back after a two-hour absence. Naturally, everyone was worried, especially knowing that Ron came back and told them that she said she was off to meet Malfoy. At first no one took the idea seriously, but Ron seemed so shaken that doubt crept into the Weasleys' minds. Harry was very anxious too – he knew the state Ginny was in and he could imagine that, being a Weasley, she could do any feat. All of them got really worried after an hour; after an hour and a half they'd discovered she'd left without her wand, which nearly caused Mrs. Weasley to collapse with a stroke. Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Luna and Aunt Georgina were taking it best: Hermione out of strong belief that Ginny wouldn't do anything as stupid as actually meeting Malfoy; Bill, Fleur and Luna just because they were naturally calm and Aunt Georgina because she was only delighted that her niece was seeing a Malfoy.

When Ginny entered, as if nothing had happened, she was nearly deafened with all the noise. People jumped at her from all sides, saying something loudly and excitedly and Ginny didn't understand what the fuss was about, because she hadn't taken into consideration that they'd be worried, engrossed as she was in her own thoughts. So when she was asked where she'd been, she answered casually:

'Oh, I went to meet Malfoy.'

And that was when they all lost it. Even Hermione. What Hermione – even Fleur showed surprise, mixed with approval.

Ginny was forced to repeat several times that yes, she went to see Malfoy, yes, Draco Malfoy, yes, THE Draco Malfoy, yes, exactly the one who was her family's enemy and no, he did not force her, she went out of her own free will and she'd gladly do it again and she's actually planning to. When it came to the "planning to" point, Harry spoke to her directly for the first time:

'What?'

And then she broke it to them, hoping she sounded offhand:

'Well, since me and Draco are going out…'

She completely understood everyone's reaction. She'd react the same way herself. She was actually disgusted to hear herself say Malfoy's name and sound all happy about it. Ginny knew she had no choice, however; she had to do it. So she tried to act her best. She was never good at acting, but fear for her life if the performance wasn't successful – as well as the recent experience of the dinner with Malfoy – helped her to pull it out.

'Yes, we've been going out for a while. I wanted to keep it quiet from you, because I knew you'd react like that,' Ginny was revolted to repeat Malfoy's words. 'However, our feelings for each other have developed into something deeper and I cannot keep it quiet anymore. I know it is going to be hard for everybody, but… well, you've heard about it already. I'm getting married to Draco Malfoy.'

A stunned silence followed her words. Then three people recovered.

'Oh but that is wonderful!' Aunt Georgina exclaimed. 'My congratulations, dear – this is a truly glorious day!'

'Zat was unexpected, but I do wish you to be happy togezer,' Fleur added gracefully.

'Interesting choice, but yeah, he's hot,' Luna said serenely.

That started everyone else off. All the Weasleys started shouting at her, except for her father: he looked just shocked for life. Harry looked gloomy as Ginny hadn't seen him since last several years at Hogwarts and he didn't take his eyes off her face. Hermione's eyes were wide and she greatly resembled a marble statue. Alicia and Angelina were just glaring at her as if she was some kind of a traitor. Ginny felt simply numb. The only thing that actually made her feel was Harry's reaction. No matter what Harry did to her, no matter how Malfoy mocked her – she still loved Harry. And now seeing him looking at her with concern and slight disappointment in his eyes was more than Ginny could bear. Especially after an emotional dinner with Malfoy.

'Will you please just accept it?' She shouted, taking everyone by surprise, but she was just too fed up to care. 'I'm going to marry Draco Malfoy, I love him and he loves me and I knew that you'd have this kind of reaction, but this is just ridiculous! Do you think I can't make my own decisions? Do you think I cannot see what's good and what's bad for me? Well I can tell you that I know I and Draco will work and I'm marrying him no matter what anyone of you says!'

She thrust her head up high and walked past them all.

'Well, I think it's an excellent choice, dear,' Aunt Georgina said then.

'Thank you, Aunt Georgina. I'm glad that at least someone from my family understands me,' Ginny said and went upstairs, slamming the door behind her…

…And now she felt horrible for doing that yesterday. Of course she had no right to take her frustration out on her family. It was totally wrong. It went absolutely against her values. However, too much happened that evening for Ginny to just take it calmly. She tried to deal with Harry's engagement to Hermione, but then Ron came along. She blew up on Ron and then went to meet Malfoy – not exactly the person who is good as soothing down one's feelings. And after Malfoy, after the emotional rollercoaster of the whole evening, she had to go back and try to deal with her family's reaction to her marrying Malfoy; she had to try and make them believe she wanted to do it when it was actually the last thing on her wish list – well, Ginny wasn't able to cope with that. So she didn't. And she'd have to face the consequences today. She'd have to apologize a lot…

Ginny went downstairs to find only Mrs. Weasley down in the kitchen. Ginny stopped uncertainly at the kitchen door. It took Mrs. Weasley a few moments to notice her.

'Ah, Ginny dear,' she said in a restrained voice and Ginny suspected her mother'd been crying (that made her feel even worse). 'Come in, sit down. What do you want – cereal or fried eggs this morning?'

Ginny sighed.

'Mom…' The tone of Ginny's voice told Mrs. Weasley that serious issues were about to be discussed. Mrs. Weasley sighed, wiped her hands on the apron and sat down opposite Ginny.

'Ginny dear, I have to apologize for my reaction yesterday.' Ginny was so shocked that she couldn't say anything, whilst her mother went on. 'I understand that I was totally unsympathetic to you. I know how difficult it must have felt for you to finally tell us about your… engagement and I understand that we haven't been fair to you…' Ginny opened her mouth to speak, to stop her mother from saying more, thus making Ginny feel guiltier by the minute, but Mrs. Weasley continued: 'When Harry and Hermione said they were getting married, everyone was happy, but you received a very cold reaction. I understand that you were angry with us and I would feel the same if I were you. However, try to see the situation from our point of view…'

'I understand, mom,' Ginny sighed. 'That is why I didn't tell you at first. I knew everyone'd be against the idea, so I kept it quiet. He asked me to marry him yesterday… and I just couldn't say no,' Ginny smiled sadly, thinking that the irony of the situation was – she was telling complete truth. Malfoy DID ask her to marry him yesterday and she could NOT say no… 'You know what it's like.'

'Yes, I know, but… Ginny… I'm sorry to question you on this, but… are you sure that he is the right man for you?'

'Yes, Mom,' Ginny answered, trying to sound genuine. 'I'm sure. He's not as bad as he seems, really. He's got that bad-boy image, which he maintains just because it keeps him influential… you know those Malfoys, they want to be in control of things,' Ginny smiled.

'Ginny… please tell me one thing…' Mrs. Weasley's face was serious. 'Malfoy… was he a Death Eater?'

'No,' Ginny answered honestly. 'No, he wasn't. Even though his father wanted him to be one.'

Ok that last part was made up, but nobody was going to find out about that.

Mr. Weasley looked relieved.

'Oh. I'm glad, dear. However, you must understand it is still difficult for us to agree to this. The Malfoys have been our enemies for years…'

'I know… but we think it's time for us to forget old troubles.'

'Maybe you are right…' Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful and then she stood up. 'Well, I'm glad we made that clear. The rest of us had a good talk after you left and we've discussed all this. Well, some people are taking it worse than others (Ginny imagined Ron's reaction and stuffed the urge to groan), but in general we agreed that you do have the right to do what you think is right and to follow your heart… After all, the War is over. We do not have to think about our safety all the time anymore.' Mrs. Weasley sighed and then continued on a brighter note. 'So would you like some fried eggs or some cereal with milk?'

After a while, more people came down for breakfast. Most of them (those who protested yesterday) were very subdued and didn't talk much. Ginny felt that it had to be the other way around – she was supposed to feel guilty, not them – but life was too twisted lately. Several people had the "right" reaction, though. Ron didn't even say 'good morning', Harry was very quiet too and Hermione eyed her sadly; Ginny was sure her father would have had some kind of negative reaction too if he was at home, but he was at work already. On the other hand, Aunt Georgina was absolutely happy, Luna was calm, as usual, and Fleur was charming as always. Ginny felt positively thankful to them for being so relaxed about the whole thing, because otherwise the situation would have gone out of control several times at breakfast – Ron for one kept snapping at her and the twins were sending her death glares.

And it wouldn't have been that bad – at some point it seemed that the tension was going to lessen – but the arrival of an eagle owl well-known to Harry, Ron and Hermione prevented conflict from dissolving. The trio looked up at the owl that landed next to Ginny and saw immediately that it was from Malfoy. All of them immediately stiffened. Ron made an unintelligible sound which was probably aimed at Malfoy offensively – and that made everyone's attention centre on Ron and, consequently, on Ginny.

'Oh,' Luna said. 'Is this from your… fiancé?'

'Yep,' Ginny said, worried and annoyed, but trying to seem excited about the idea of Malfoy writing to her. Wondering what he had to say, she opened the letter and read:

'I'll pick you up at 2 o'clock. D. M.'

That was it. Ginny stared at the paper disbelievingly. What kind of a letter was this? It was an order rather than anything else, he didn't even say why or where they were going, didn't ask her opinion… the bastard, she thought angrily. Who does he think he is? A tyrant? Voldemort in making?

'Something is wrong, honey?' Mrs. Weasley asked with concern.

'Of course it is, a letter from Malfoy cannot be good,' Ron said through gritted teeth. Mrs. Weasley frowned at him.

'No, nothing,' Ginny replied, remembering that she had to seem happy about the note. 'Draco is taking me for lunch at two o'clock, that's all.'

'Oh.'

The majority of people at the table looked as disgusted as Ginny felt. Aunt Georgina exclaimed happily:

'Of course, of course, it's so natural for young people to desire to be together! Ah, an excellent choice you've made, darling, an excellent choice. I can't wait for the wedding. Undoubtedly, your and Mr. Malfoy's children will be of very good blood.'

Nearly everyone at the table choked at the thought of Ginny having children with Malfoy. Ginny went pale.

'I never thought you were interested in pureblood matching, Aunt Georgina,' Mrs. Weasley said in a tense voice. Aunt Georgina, whom everyone called 'Aunt' even though no one knew what she really was (some relation of Mrs. Weasley's, twice removed or something), only smiled.

'I do not insist, of course, but it is enjoyable to see two such good pureblood families uniting into one,' Aunt Georgina said, unperturbed.

A silence followed her words, because none of the Weasleys had a particular desire to unite themselves with the Malfoys, the worst wizarding family ever, in their opinion.

'So anyway… ze weazer's been great lately, don't you think?' Fleur asked casually, once again making Ginny want to stand up and thank her for getting them out of an unpleasant conversation…

Malfoy came at two o'clock sharp, as he'd promised. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley saw him from a window as he approached the house. Ginny felt herself tense up; she didn't want Malfoy to walk into her house just yet.

'I think I'll go outside to meet him.'

She was also scared of her relatives' reaction. Her mother seemed to think along the same lines.

'Okay, dear, whichever you think is best. Have a nice day.'

I'm sure I will, Ginny thought gloomily, walking towards the door. She shot one last look at her mom and walked out of the house, quite aware that she was being watched by Ron and the twins from their bedroom windows.

She met him several feet away from the house.

'Afternoon,' he said shortly.

'Hello,' Ginny answered sourly. Malfoy looked at her for a second, smiled and suddenly lowered his face to hers and touched her lips with a short, but deep kiss.

For the first instant Ginny didn't understand what was happening because her mind was blank from shock; when she realized the whole situation, she tried to push Malfoy away, putting her hand on his chest and pressing into him. From the outside, however, it looked as if she was just touching him because she enjoyed his kiss very much, of which Malfoy was perfectly aware.

A strange feeling passed through her – and it wasn't disgust. It was as if some strings in her body were touched gently. However, the kiss was too short for her to get used to the feeling of Malfoy so near her, his cologne around her, his hands firmly on her waist without her remembering how they got there. Ginny felt a little dizzy; not that the kiss was long or passionate, it was just so unexpected…

'W-why did you do that?' she stuttered. He smiled, obviously pleased with himself. 'All of my family must have seen it.'

'That was precisely the point,' Malfoy replied. Ginny went red in the face. 'I'm you fiancé, am I not? I've got to behave like one… especially if I know that such stuff would piss the living shit out of your brothers. Now, come on,' he turned and started walking away from her house, still holding her by the waist. 'Let's go. We've got things to do.'

They arrived to the Malfoy Manor by a portkey, which Malfoy brought with him when he went to meet her. Evidently, they could not Apparate, because the Manor was protected by a shield, which prevented people form Apparating in and out of it freely. The portkey port was in a little colonnade made of some light stone, which led to the gardens of the Manor. Ginny looked around in surprise. The colonnade was actually quite beautiful and so were the gardens, at least the part of them which she caught the glimpse of. Malfoy didn't notice the look on her face as he went ahead, leading the way into the Manor. He didn't say anything either, except for one sentence just after they started walking:

'Keep your mouth shut about whatever you see here when you're at your burrow and be sure you're dead nice to my mother.'

Ginny didn't respond, so they went on in silence. Finally, they came to a large door with some signs engraved into it. Malfoy muttered something under his breath and the door opened. Ginny followed him into a corridor with paintings of some people – Ginny presumed they were Malfoy's ancestors – hanging on the walls. They went up the stairs and through more corridors. Ginny was astonished at how beautiful the Manor really was. She expected it to be a cold castle or something of the kind – her image of the Malfoy home closely resembled the dungeons at Hogwarts. She was amazed to discover that it wasn't true; that the Manor was in fact a warm, richly decorated, beautiful place – much like the Muggle stately homes she'd seen on her dad's pictures in The Burrow. This just wasn't right. Malfoy's house had to be horrible, not… stunning.

Finally, Ginny and Malfoy entered a large room, which Ginny immediately decided was a living room. There were two sofas, a couple of armchairs, a soft expensive carpet, a tea table and a chest of drawers in it; the walls were covered with light purple wallpapers with some signs in gold and there were more pictures on the walls. Ginny tried not to look impressed by the splendour as she walked into the salon to face Malfoy's mom.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting at one of the silk-cushioned sofas, her back straight, not touching the back of the sofa. Her blonde hair was done up in an elegant knot; her face was well made-up and she had a becoming gown on. To her dismay, Ginny was forced to admit that Narcissa Malfoy looked completely like an upper-class lady and not like a vulgar power-hungry woman. That last part remained to be seen, though.

Narcissa smiled genially when Malfoy and Ginny walked in, but Ginny noticed that the smile didn't reach her cold blue eyes.

'Good afternoon, Miss Weasley,' Malfoy's mom said in a pleasant voice. 'Good afternoon, Draco.'

'Good afternoon, Mother,' Malfoy answered calmly.

'Good… Good afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy,' Ginny said, feeling a bit stupid as the words "Good afternoon" were repeated for the forth time already.

'You can call me Madame,' Narcissa inclined her head slightly and gestured towards the settee. 'Take a seat, please.'

Both Malfoy and Ginny trod over the soft carpet and sat down opposite Narcissa, but as far away from each other as possible – quite subconsciously, too.

'I'm glad that we meet here today for such a glorious reason,' Narcissa Malfoy went on – obviously, she was going to be in control of the conversation. Ginny raised her eyebrows at "glorious" – she couldn't really believe Narcissa could be delighted that her only son was getting married to one of the Weasleys – but Narcissa didn't appear to notice. 'I congratulate you both on your decision and I do hope that it was a wise choice you made,' Narcissa looked at her son as she said that and Ginny understood that Narcissa just wasn't going to say anything, but in fact the idea of Ginny marrying into her family disturbed her.

Malfoy didn't respond. He actually looked like he didn't really listen.

Ginny thought it was a little bit weird – the relationship between people in the same family was far from warm. Malfoys and Weasleys clearly had different notions.

'I gather that since the wedding is only in two weeks, we need to work as speedily as possible to prepare ourselves for it,' Narcissa said. 'We will need to decide on the time, the place, the arrangements, the wedding dress, the rings; the young bride will be in need of great attention…' Narcissa paused, surveying Ginny and obviously taking everything into account: her sporty T-shirt, her jeans, her battled shoes, her unruly hair, done in a simple ponytail, and her make-up-free face.

Ginny felt uncomfortable under Narcissa's look, but then she forced herself to become angry instead of embarrassed. Who was that Narcissa woman to judge her? Ginny proudly raised her chin and pursed her lips. Narcissa didn't seem to notice that either.

'I suggest we go through the important details together,' Mrs. Malfoy said.

'Mother, I do hope you understand that those details do not interest me much,' Malfoy answered in an even voice, devoid of any mockery or scolding. 'I think that you and… that the two of you can do without me, whilst I just pay all the bills.'

Narcissa gave her son a good look, but Ginny couldn't tell what she was thinking.

'I understand, Draco. However, are you sure you would trust our judgment on matters of such importance?'

'You know I always trust you wisdom, Mother,' Malfoy said with a slight smile.

Narcissa Malfoy smiled in return.

'I see, Draco. What will the bride say, though? Is the decision fine with you?' She addressed Ginny directly.

'Y-yes,' Ginny answered uncertainly. 'Of course.' For some reason, she felt stupid. She was aware of Malfoy's eyes on her and knew that he saw how shy she was in front of his mother. As far as Ginny could remember, she'd never in her entire life said "Yes, of course" to anything any of the Malfoys suggested.

Well, things have obviously changed.

'Oh! Wait, Draco dear,' Narcissa said suddenly. 'You and Miss Weasley will need to do one thing together – you will need to purchase your wedding rings.'

Ginny looked up at Malfoy automatically and saw him looking displeased. He didn't contradict his mother, however.

'Yes, Mother, you are right.'

The world had definitely turned upside down in the Malfoy sitting room, Ginny thought. She herself was suddenly speechless in front of a Malfoy and agreed to what that Malfoy was saying – and Draco Malfoy turned into mommy's boy. Then again, Narcissa Malfoy had that superior air about her, which was a little difficult to oppose.

'I suggest then you and Miss Weasley go and choose the rings in Diagon Alley,' Narcissa said, looking at her son, 'whilst I summon Etienne Beaufort.'

Malfoy glanced at Ginny with a grimace, but he didn't say anything unpleasant.

'Good. Shall we go then, Mother?'

'Yes, let us make it quick. Oh – unless Miss Weasley has any objections, of course,' Narcissa Malfoy, as if suddenly remembering Ginny's presence, looked at her expectantly.

'No – um – it sounds like a good plan to me,' Ginny replied.

'Wonderful,' Narcissa said, standing up. Malfoy rose immediately too, so Ginny felt obliged to do the same. 'What time should I expect you back, then?'

'I don't think I'll come back here, Mother, but – um – _she_ will return in about half an hour,' Malfoy answered.

'Splendid,' Narcissa Malfoy concluded. 'I shall see you again in half an hour then,' she said to Ginny and then turned to Malfoy, 'See you at dinner, I suppose.'

'No, I might get held up, so don't count on me,' Malfoy answered. 'I will owl you if that happens.'

'Good, good. Now, have a good time choosing the rings!'

'Goodbye, Mother,' Malfoy answered.

'See you later, Mrs. Mal – Madame,' Ginny said and she and Malfoy started to walk back towards the door. After they exited, Malfoy led the way in silence and Ginny followed him. She didn't really know what to think about Malfoy and his family anymore. It became much more confusing after she saw his beautiful house and his charismatic mother…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again and sorry for such a long wait! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 4**

Ginny and Malfoy had to go to Diagon Alley in a carriage, which didn't seem like a good idea to Ginny. When she asked what happened to portkeys, Malfoy answered curtly that portkey wasn't suitable in this case and didn't elaborate – and Ginny thought it would be below her to ask for details. That would be more communication with Malfoy and that is what she was going to avoid at all costs.

The ride to Diagon Alley was quiet. Ginny didn't want to talk to Malfoy, so she looked out of the carriage window instead, feeling a bit strange – she so didn't belong in that carriage… With all the Malfoy crests, cushions with golden monograms and velvety curtains, the carriage looked ever so posh – and posh would be the last word to describe Ginny Weasley.

Malfoy didn't look eager to converse with her either, so they remained in a tense silence until their arrival to Diagon Alley.

The door of the carriage opened and Malfoy stepped through. Ginny followed. She sincerely hoped that nobody would see her here with Malfoy… Apparently, Malfoy was sharing that hope.

'Too bad I have to be here with you when you're looking like a disgrace to the whole wizardkind, let alone Malfoys,' Malfoys said through gritted teeth. 'Should've let my mother work on you first. Then again,' he smirked, 'maybe the wizarding world will appreciate my tolerance of my inferiors'.

Ginny's face went red in anger.

'Don't you go saying that, you miserable – idiot,' she hissed. 'You weren't so outspoken when you were with your mother, were you?' She hoped this hint at his cowardice would insult him, but he just glanced at her with a somewhat puzzled look in his eyes.

'Of course I'm respectful to my mother,' he said, clearly not understanding what she was implying. 'What else would you expect me to do? Then again, I've always known that Weasleys are weird,' he concluded and started walking.

Ginny went after him, astonished. Malfoy _respecting_ anybody? That was definitely something new…

'Where are we going?'

'Where do you think?' Malfoy answered. 'Oh, excuse me for forgetting that you _don't_ think…'

'I didn't think it'd be so hard for you to answer a simple question, Malfoy,' Ginny said, fuming.

'A pointless one, too,' Malfoy shrugged. He never stopped walking, so Ginny felt humiliated by his lack of attention to her. She could just run away any minute and he wouldn't notice… however, what good could running away do?

Finally, they walked into a jewelry shop Ginny's never been to before. Then again, she wouldn't have had a chance to go into a place like this, because her family never had enough money to buy new robes, let alone jewelry… Stop that, Ginny Weasley, Ginny told herself sternly. You will not think of your family in such a way!

'Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy,' the clerk said joyfully, greeting Malfoy. He positively beamed as Malfoy walked into the shop.

'Good afternoon, Fibbs,' Malfoy said, clearly not sharing the clerk's glee.

'Good afternoon, young lady,' the shopkeeper greeted Ginny. She felt a bit uncomfortable. This was the first time she was ever called a 'young lady' by strangers. Usually it wasn't more than "Miss". I've been upgraded, Ginny joked gloomily and smiled at the man.

'Good afternoon.'

'How can I help you, Mr. Malfoy?' the shopkeeper asked.

'We want to buy wedding rings,' Malfoy said in a bored voice – one could think he was purchasing a couple of cabbages at a market.

'Oh how delightful! I see, you are going to get married. Now, congratulations, Mr. Malfoy and Miss…'

'Weasley,' Malfoy supplied coldly. 'Thank you, Fibbs. Now, could you show us some of the rings you think would be fitting for the occasion?'

'Of course, of course, it's such an honour to provide rings for the Malfoys, I'm most delighted-' the shopkeeper hurried off somewhere behind his counter and came back with several small boxes. 'Now, here are the best rings we have, reserved for special customers like you.'

Ginny was getting a bit frustrated from the shopkeeper's delightful blabber. He seemed genuinely happy to serve Malfoy, while Ginny was appaled at how Malfoy was treating him. He didn't even say "Mr." when he addressed the man and spoke in such a cold tone… However, she found it difficult to point that out, because when Malfoy didn't talk, the shopkeeper did – which left no silence for her to break with her comments.

Mr. Fibbs showed them several rings. Ginny gasped in amazement. They were all so beautiful! There was a golden ring with some green stone and a ring from some silvery metal and some other stones, and…

'This one is very elegant – platinum with diamonds… oh and this one is splendid too – gold and emeralds, or maybe white gold and sapphires? Or this one – platinum and emeralds! Or perhaps you're fond of rubies?'

Ginny didn't know what she was fond of and Malfoy didn't seem to care. He said he'd settle for a plain platinum ring and that Ginny was free to choose whatever she liked. The problem was that she liked them all and that she wasn't able to pick one – and Malfoy was getting impatient.

'For heavens' sake, just choose one and let's go, what's the big deal?' He said, trying to restrain his temper in front of the shopkeeper.

'I can't choose – they're all so pretty…' Ginny said, forgetting whom she was talking to. The shopkeeper smiled, pleased. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

'Well you'll have to choose one in the end…'

Finally, Ginny settled for a platinum ring with emeralds – they reminded her of Harry's eyes. The thought made her a little sad, but the feeling was quickly replaced by the joy of getting such a pretty jewel.

'I see your future wife has quite a taste, Mr. Malfoy,' the shopkeeper said. 'This is a beautiful ring.'

Ginny beamed at him and Malfoy rolled his eyes again.

'That will be… five hundred eighty galleons,' Mr. Fibbs announced happily. Ginny nearly collapsed from shock. Were the rings so expensive? That was madness, to buy them – surely, they couldn't afford…

'Oh…' Ginny gasped.

'There you go,' Malfoy said, handing over a sack full of galleons, clearly unimpressed by the price. Ginny looked at him incredulously. What was he – mad, to pay so much?

'There you go. I hope you will have a wonderful wedding – wish you all the best – and you are always welcome at my shop, of course,' the shopkeeper said, handing the rings over.

'Thank you, Fibbs. I'm sure my mother will drop by soon.'

'Oh yes, Mr. Malfoy, please send her my warmest greetings and tell her that a new collection from Venice has arrived! Sapphires that would match her eyes wonderfully, do tell her that, please!'

'Of course. Good bye,' Malfoy walked out the door.

'And Miss Weasley – I do hope you will become one of our permanent clients, like the Malfoy family had always been! I've got some earrings of gold with rubies that would look magnificent on you – do come again!'

'Thank you, Mr. Fibbs, I – I will,' Ginny said, positively sure that she'd never do that, because this shop was definitely too expensive for her liking. The Malfoys did seem to be old customers, though…

She walked outside and saw Malfoy, who was glancing at his watch impatiently.

'I hope you're done wasting my time,' he said edgily when he saw her.

'I am, yeah,' she answered off-handedly. He then extended his hand with their wedding rings in it:

'Take it back to the Manor. I'm leaving.'

'Wait – how do I get back?' Ginny asked hurriedly. Malfoy sighed.

'By the same carriage, it's waiting in the same place…'

'What place?'

'For fuck's sake, Weasley, I do wish you'd use the little brain you have sometimes,' he growled. 'It's near the Leaky Cauldron. Do you have any sense of direction at all?'

'Yes,' Ginny answered in a dignified manner, while it was a total lie. She didn't have any sense of direction whatsoever – she was famous for that among her family and friends.

'Well then stop asking me stupid questions,' Malfoy snapped and Disapparated, without as much as saying goodbye. Ginny sighed and went in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron, not letting herself be distracted by the shops around her – that would make her lose her course for sure…

In the carriage, she examined her ring all over again. It was so fantastically beautiful. Ginny never knew she liked jewelry – but then again, she'd never had any…

After arriving back at the Malfoy Manor, Ginny was guided to where Narcissa was. This time she was in a different room – one of the bedrooms by the looks of it.

'Come in, Miss Weasley, come in,' Narcissa Malfoy called pleasantly. Ginny walked into the room and was startled to discover that there were more people in it. In fact, there was some chaos, too, which is not what Ginny would normally associate with the Malfoys. Everyone looked at Ginny expectantly.

'Um… hello,' she said nervously.

'This is the girl,' Narcissa then told the people. 'Miss Weasley – Ginevra, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Ginny nodded. 'You can call me that, if you want.'

'Wonderful. Now, you see that there is a lot of work to do,' Narcissa said, addressing the people, 'so what are you waiting for?'

They immediately sprung to action. A short bald man dragged Ginny by the hand to some weird kind of chair on wheels; then he flicked his wand and the chair started moving towards a door in the room's wall; Ginny's eyes opened in horror as she neared to closed door, but then the door sprung open, revealing a bathroom.

'In we go, in we go, young lady,' the bald man said. The chair wheeled itself towards the sink and then the bald man called, 'Kitty!'

A young girl appeared, bringing towels. Ginny didn't get what was going on and the speed with which things were happening frightened her a little bit.

'Sorry, but – what are you doing?'

'What do you mean, what we are doing, we are getting you to be as beautiful as you can be, young lady Weasley, for I am no other than Etienne Beaufort, the greatest Beautifier of all times! We are going to wash your hair with that elixir I have made myself – I call it Etienne's Exceptional Elixir – Kitty, pass me that – and then we are going to comb and cut and style and dry your hair into a fashionable hairstyle, not what you have right now – what a shame, really, young lady, one would think you're a commoner with such hair, this is such a shame, oh, Kitty, pass me the towel – now, you better be careful and close your eyes, because that elixir might be a little bit wrong for your eyes,' completely confused by the never-ending monologue and not always understanding whom the bald man was talking to, Ginny closed her eyes and tried to protest:

'Are you sure you know what you are doing? I mean, I'm not sure I want to have this-'

'What do you mean not sure, of course you are sure, we are all sure, this is outrageous, it has to be done, just look at yourself, you can be such a pretty lady and you look such a not pretty lady but it's fixable, oh everything is fixable with Pere Etienne!'

Ginny thought in horror what her family would say if that Etienne person did a lot to her. The thought of trusting someone with her hair was terrifying. So far only her mother ever cut her hair and Ginny never wanted any other hairdresser…

However, soon enough worried thoughts fled from Ginny's head as someone was doing her a wonderful head massage. Ginny'd never had a head massage before and she had to admit it was great. She heard people rushing about distantly, but she didn't really care what was happening around her as she was nearly drifting off to sleep in relaxation.

Then she suddenly felt something on her face; it was most likely some kind of a cream or a scrub. Ginny wasn't too happy about not knowing what was happening to her, but since there was nothing she could do about it, she just tried to take it calmly. One day she'd sure do something to repay Narcissa for this. Oh, and Draco Malfoy too, just for existing. Though the head massage was really good…

In a while, Ginny was raised to sit up, the cream cleaned off her face. She blinked twice before her eyesight became normal again and her first instinct was to try and touch her face, but the shriek, "No no no young lady, don't do this, this is very very wrong of you" stopped her. Ginny's wet hair was done up with a towel, which the bald man, Etienne or whatever, was holding.

'So is it all done?' She asked hopefully, to which Etienne responded with laughter.

'No no no, young lady, this is only the beginning!'

And it definitely was. Several people worked on Ginny at the same time – Ginny had no idea how they did it, because working on her hair and face simultaneously must have been very difficult. She felt her hair being cut and wanted to protest, but then felt one hair from her eyebrow being pulled out and yelped in pain. When she was about to comment on that, she felt more hair being cut and already opened her mouth to protest, but someone closed her mouth and put some kind of cream all over her face. In other words, Ginny was forced to accept everything that was being done to her without even protesting much.

Narcissa Malfoy sat in an armchair all this time, looking at the people's work and occasionally throwing comments at them.

Finally, after what seemed like several centuries, Ginny was done. Everyone stepped away and finally let her look into a mirror; Narcissa Malfoy got to see her first, though, and said,

'Well done, Etienne. I knew I could trust you on this.'

So Ginny figured she didn't look that bad, but looking into the mirror just took her breath away. She didn't look like herself at all. AT ALL. Ok there was some resemblance, but not much. However, looking at herself for a bit longer, Ginny realized that not much has been done, really, but it made her look so different – so… pretty. Her hair was tamed and done into a fashionable hairstyle; it was layered and it looked completely different around her face, making her look much prettier than before. Her skin was more even now; her eyebrows were symmetrical and her face had a healthy glow. Besides, make-up had been applied to her face. She had foundation, eye-shadows, mascara and lipgloss on – and even though she recalled promising herself never to wear make-up in her life, from now on she decided to drop the idea.

She looked gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous, and even she herself admitted it.

'Oh,' she gasped, looking into the mirror.

'Now that looks much better, doesn't it?' Narcissa said, obviously satisfied. Ginny nodded, unable to utter a word. She couldn't find a way to express her amazement at the difference.

'Oh,' she said again.

'I see the young lady is pleased,' the bald man said, chuckling. 'The young lady is looking very good indeed. However, I will be giving her instructions to follow in order to maintain her newly found beauty,' he said.

'Oh,' Ginny said for the third time, still unable to vary her vocabulary a little bit.

'This is the tonic you will clean your face with, this is the cleansing foam, this is the cream, this is…' he trailed off, pointing to an army of bottles on the dressing table.

'Ok,' Ginny agreed obediently. They could be sure she'd do anything to stay this pretty! Harry was so bound to notice her now!

The thought of Harry made her smile and her heart started beating faster. Now he'd regret his engagement to Hermione! Hermione was a wonderful girl, but Ginny was so much prettier now – and it's common knowledge that guys always go for pretty girls…

Ginny stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was at once startled by the contrast of her worn sporty clothes with her elegant, feminine looks.

'Oh,' she said for the fourth time.

'Yes yes yes, we've taken this into account,' Etienne exclaimed, meeting Narcissa's look. 'Marie-Anne will be here soon enough with all the clothes – oh here you are, Marie-Anne, now, hurry up, hurry up, don't let us keep Madame waiting…'

Marie-Anne, a petite dark-haired young woman rushed into the room with a lot of hangers with clothes on them.

'Here I am, here I am, sorry, Madame, there was a little delay…'

'Not to worry, not to worry,' Narcissa said graciously, looking with interest at the clothes that Marie-Anne brought. Ginny didn't really understand what was going on at first, but then it hit her: these clothes were for her!

As Marie-Anne and Etienne took out some things and started laying them on the chairs, Ginny stuttered:

'No, this is…'

'No? What do you mean – no? Madame?' Etienne turned to Narcissa.

'Perhaps Ginevra isn't sure what to wear just now, since there is so much choice. However, she will be changing directly, _won't you, Ginevra_?' There was a slight hint of metal in Narcissa's calm voice now. Ginny looked at her and whispered:

'But this is… it's too generous, I can't – this wouldn't be… my mother wouldn't approve…'

'Ah, don't be so silly, Ginevra. You are becoming a part of the Malfoy clan. Malfoys don't think about money. Besides, your old style doesn't go with your new look. And your mother… well, I don't see how she'd have any complaints, Ginevra.'

Ginny's cheeks blushed.

'She would say it's wrong to accept such stuff from the Malf-' she started bluntly. Narcissa sighed.

'Such matters will not be discussed under this roof, as long as you will be part of the Malfoys,' she said in a final tone. Ginny was a bit surprised at Narcissa's peacefulness – she didn't insult the Weasleys even though Ginny gave her a perfect opportunity for that – and didn't bite Ginny's head of when she implied that something was wrong with the Malfoys. She didn't seem to be willing to acknowledge that there was any conflict between the Weasleys and the Malfoys at all, actually.

Which, as you realize, _young lady_, is the wisest thing you could do, because you can't go forever biting the Malfoys' heads off – not if you want to have anything resembling normal life, that is – that's what Ginny told herself sternly and went to change into one of her new outfits.

Soon enough, she was staring at herself in the mirror, looking like a totally different person. She had white pants, navy-blue and white shoes on small heels, white shirt and a dark-blue jeans jacket on. She looked totally different from the Ginny Weasley she used to see in the mirror every day. This Ginny was a stylish, elegant young woman – even her eyes glittered self-confidently now. She looked like a woman from those fashion magazines – the ones she always used to mock – and she was totally enjoying it.

'Better,' Narcissa Malfoy said, 'much better. Now, we need some jewelry to go with this. Will you kindly pass me that box? Thank you,' she said to Kitty, one of Etienne's assistants and opened the box – which turned out to be a jewelry box. 'Let me see…'

Narcissa picked out a baby-blue watch with some white shining stones – crystals or diamonds, Ginny decided not to ask, which – and pretty silvery (or maybe white gold, or maybe platinum…) earrings with the same kind of stones in them and a modest necklace – just a star on a chain.

'Put it on, now, Ginevra,' Narcissa said, handing it all over. Ginny obeyd without complaint, even though she thought Narcissa was being way too generous. Wait – a Malfoy? Generous? What was she thinking?

Ginny put it all on and she had to say that she looked like a fashion queen. When Etienne handed her a black and white bag, her image was complete.

'Stunning. Charming. Wonderful,' Etienne said happily.

'Yes, I have to say I'm quite satisfied, Etienne,' Narcissa agreed, looking at Ginny approvingly.

'I… I don't know how to thank you, um, Mr., um, Etienne… Madame,' Ginny said shyly.

'Oh it was an honour to work for the Malfoys,' Etienne exclaimed. Narcissa only smiled. She was obviously quite used to compliments.

'Thank you for your hard work, Etienne,' Narcissa said, bowing her head slightly. 'You will naturally receive your reward, but I'd like to thank you from myself – it was a pleasure to work with you, as usual,' she smiled kindly. Ginny couldn't believe her ears. A _Malfoy_ was actually saying something nice to someone? The world must be going nuts…

Ginny was nearing The Burrow and the closer she approached, the worse she felt. She could just imagine the reaction of her relatives to her new appearance. That's not to mention that the suitcases with her new clothes must have already arrived and she'd have to explain it all… Oh, it wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

Well, at least she looked great, she told herself. Also, it was the right thing to do – to come back for the dinner. Narcissa did offer her to stay for dinner in the Malfoy home and it probably wouldn't have been that horrible since Draco Malfoy wasn't coming back and Ginny had started thinking that Narcissa wasn't that horrible after all; however, Ginny realized that her mother would get worried about her whereabouts. Besides, it was just wrong – to leave for the whole day and then come back at night, looking like she did and chattering about the Malfoys. No. That definitely wasn't the way to go.

So here she was, already at her door, a bit scared to go in. However, Mrs. Weasley's clock was definitely working; the arrow "Ginny" must have been pointing at "just out the door", because Mrs. Weasley suddenly swung the door open and said:

'Ginny dear, there you-' but words got stuck in her throat. 'Ginny?' She asked disbelievingly. 'Oh goodness, Ginny – is that you?'

'Yes, mom – I know I look a bit different, but…'

'Oh you look smashing, absolutely gorgeous – you did something to your hair and you obviously went shopping and – oh! Wait… how did all this…' Mrs. Weasley frowned, clearly struggling and failing to understand. 'Come in, Ginny, and tell me…'

So Ginny did. It wasn't easy to explain it to her mom and it was even more difficult to explain it to her family. The idea of her taking something from the Malfoys seemed terrible to most of them. Nobody had real problems with her new look, though; nobody except Luna, who said disappointedly that she lost hope that Ginny had any sense of style. Considering that it was coming from a girl who was wearing socks of different colours and a carrot on a chain instead of a pendant, Ginny didn't really think she needed to take the criticism seriously.

Ginny started feeling deep affection for Fleur and Aunt Georgina. First of all, they were very approving of the way she looked. Secondly, they argued her case to other members of the family. And thirdly – their chattering successfully shut everyone else up…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello and, needless to say, here's another chapter. This is going to be a somewhat lengthy author's note, because there are things I have wanted to mention for some time now. If you don't like authors' comments, please, feel free to just read the chapter – I'm not going to say anything _that_ important.

First of all, let me thank all the reviewers! Thank you very much for your comments and please keep it up! :)

Secondly, I should respond to those who said that my Draco Malfoy is horrible and cruel to Ginny. I agree with you! Moreover, I'm very sorry to say that he is at his best (that is, _worst_) in this chapter. Still, let me explain a couple of things. I have started writing this story just after I began to read another romance about Draco Malfoy suddenly becoming a nice, sensitive boy totally in love with Ginny, or maybe it was Hermione. The point of the matter is – he was so utterly out of character that I was revolted. Not that I'm so against out-of-character-ness. I guess I'd just read one such fanfic too many. So I wanted to create something different, something perhaps a bit more _realistic_. I started to write what was originally planned as a pretty dark fic. I wanted Draco Malfoy to be Draco Malfoy and no one else; even though I think what he says and does isn't nice at times, I cannot do anything about it. It's just _he_. So yes, he's horrible, but it's Draco Malfoy you're dealing with. It isn't Tom Felton, who is a nice guy in real life. In other words, it's a very very unpleasant young man, who clearly has two good sides: he is undoubtedly witty and, well, damn rich. :) He cannot be any other way, or at least not yet. He's been this way for 20 years, for crying out loud… People don't change easily at this point in life – if they change at all, that is. Naturally, he wasn't just born bad and he _is_ a human being (even though it doesn't seem so), but still… Draw your conclusions.

Thirdly, I'd like to say a couple of words about Narcissa Malfoy. She isn't nice, kind or generous. She is just extremely well-mannered, elegant and composed. She knows exactly what she wants and no one knows exactly what she feels. Ginny used to think in black/white terms (Weasley – good, Malfoy – bad), but Narcissa Malfoy made it more difficult for Ginny, because she doesn't seem either black or white…

Then, to answer whether this is Harry/Ginny or Draco/Ginny story, I can say only this: Harry Potter was part of Ginny Weasley's world, but it's not guaranteed that Ginevra Malfoy will share that sentiment.

Yes, I know I've done a lot of talking and I'm sure I've bored some of you, but maybe it will make you feel a little better if you know that I haven't said half of what I'd like to say :) Without further ado, I will stop speaking and I do hope that you will enjoy the next chapter, which is…

**Chapter 5**

The two following weeks seemed to pass in a faint blur for Ginny. On the one hand, a thousand and one things were happening; on the other, she couldn't tell where those two weeks had gone even if her life depended on it.

She had been around Narcissa Malfoy a lot, that was certain. The woman entered Ginny's world in a determined, graceful walk and seemed to get Ginny's entire life in her strong, but elegant grasp by the end of the first week. Narcissa Malfoy's presence was simply overwhelming. Not that Ginny resisted a lot; she was never the one who could fight outside control really well, even less so after the encounter with Tom Riddle in her first year at Hogwarts. Naturally, Narcissa's influence had nothing to do with dark magic; it was purely psychological. She just had certain charisma about her, which made it very difficult for Ginny to object to her. Narcissa never shouted and never said a cross word; still, there could be metal in her voice which could send shivers down one's spine, but since she's never actually threatened with anything or acknowledged that she was forcing any control over Ginny, it was hard to charge her with any conscious wrongdoing.

In fact, Narcissa wasn't doing anything wrong. Ginny was looking better by the day, her wardrobe now buldged with heaps of new clothes, her bathroom was full of creams, perfumes and make-up and her brand-new jewelry box could already be proud of some pretty good specimen of precious stones. It's not that anything Ginny was guided into was wrong; it was just so utterly un-Ginny, that Ginny became horrified with herself sometimes. Looking into the mirror at the pretty girl who was staring back at her, Ginny felt as if it was some stranger she was seeing, whilst the real her was hiding somewhere behind the mirror, chased out of her body by Narcissa. Sometimes she felt just like a soul-less doll, which moved around, laughed, joked, talked, tried on her wedding dress and had absolutely no clue what was happening to her in reality. It was as if she was in some kind of a trance; not enough to stop her from reacting to the outside world altogether, but enough to stop her from realizing what was actually happening to her.

Sometimes Ginny felt anger at Narcissa Malfoy build up inside; sometimes she wanted to snap and to blame her for making this doll out of her. However, no words ever came; Ginny was too polite to just blow her top at someone who wasn't giving her a direct reason for doing so. After all, it was her own choice – taking Narcissa's advice for everything, wasn't it? Once or twice she was dead close to snapping, but then Narcissa would simply raise her eyebrows and ask what was wrong with Ginevra dear. Ginevra dear would then bite her tongue and say that she was just tired/hot/cold/sleepy/anything else not to the point.

Occasionally, Ginny had a fleeting feeling that Narcissa knew exactly what she was doing and that it was part of her strategy: being decisively nice and not giving Ginny any obvious reason to revolt, but in fact pushing her own hard line.

Then again, Ginny could be just imagining it. Or thinking it up as an excuse to cover for her disgraceful lack of protest at what was happening to her.

Of course, Ginny knew her family was indignant and her mother was worried about the way Ginny said that "Narcissa advised this" or "she and Narcissa bought that". She could see that in their faces, in the way they spoke… or didn't speak to her. Ron, for one, only talked to her when he had some snide remarks to make, and even though she was sure his reaction was the healthiest of all in her family, she was forced into ignoring him, which served little to cheering her up.

Fortunately, she wasn't seeing much of Malfoy all this time. In fact, sometimes the notion of why she was around the Malfoy household so much escaped her; sometimes she would forget that she was getting married to Draco Malfoy. Not seeing him was a relief, she guessed; it made the reality of their impending marriage seem less distinct and gave Ginny a blissful chance not to think about him. About him and his insults, his arrogance, the horrible life that she was bound to have with him… and she still remembered the way he kissed her right in front of her family – with that air of power, as if he was allowed to do whatever he pleased…

… So far it was more like she was going to have a long and unhealthy marriage with his mother rather than with him, because it was his mother she was seeing the whole two weeks, not her supposed fiancé.

However, she wasn't seeing someone she'd really want to see, either. Someone seeing whom was a pain and a bliss at the same time; seeing whom made her heart do somersaults and sink in despair; seeing whom made her want to laugh from joy and to cry from pain… Harry. _Her_ Harry. Harry that should be hers, but happened to be Hermione's by some horrible mistake of the Fate. Harry, with his emerald green eyes, with his boyish smile, with his unruly hair, with his way of running his hand through it, with his gentlemanly manner, with his light sense of humour, with his heroism, his lips that would never kiss her, arms that would never hold her…

Every time she understood the finality of her loss of Harry, she felt a steely hand close around her lungs, preventing her from breathing freely, inflicing great pain inside of her; her heart seemed to be breaking open from pain…

Maybe it wasn't really the idea of marrying Malfoy she was trying to avoid all along. Maybe it was the fact that Harry would never be hers. Perphaps, the fear of facing this pain made her avoid realizing what was going on around her. Maybe that is why she let herself be manipulated; maybe this is why she readily obeyed when she was told what to do… It let her keep her mind blank; she did not need to think – and when she didn't think, it hurt less, because the only thing she was really capable of thinking about was her hopeless love for Harry.

She would busy herself with clothes, with her wedding dress, she would listen to Narcissa's talks about manners and jewelry and style… she would come home exhausted in the evenings after having spent the whole day with Narcissa and it would make her too tired to think about Harry. She kept crying at nights, though; she couldn't help it. Also, it was becoming increasingly difficult to spend time with her family. She couldn't stay in her house, where everyone talked of Harry and kept reminding her of Harry. In that way, her meetings with Narcissa were an escape; Narcissa was always so composed and certain of everything that she sometimes had a calming effect on Ginny's nerves; temporary, but calming nonetheless.

However, the wedding day approached stealthily, without her realizing it – and all of a sudden, she was getting married _today_.

She wasn't ready for it. Most definitely not. Then again, she would never be ready to marry Malfoy. She would never accept the thought of her wedding to him – in front of Harry's eyes. Yes, Harry and the Weasleys were invited to the Malfoy Manor for the occasion – Malfoy was definitely working on his public image. They agreed to come grudgingly, probably because they valued Ginny so high that they were ready to forgive her the decision to marry a Malfoy. It thouched Ginny to the heart; she wished she could express to her family how grateful she felt to them for being there for her on that dreadful, ill-fated day, but she couldn't say anything of what was on her mind without revealing true feelings about the marriage – and Malfoy would probably kill her if she spilled the whole truth.

She looked beautiful in her shimmering white wedding dress, a diamond tiara and a thin delicate veil. She looked every single bit of what a happy bride should look like – except that she wasn't happy at all. She felt quite dull; she was still in that odd trance, which prevented her from fully understanding that she was going to marry Draco Malfoy, today, in a quarter or an hour, in his manor, in presence of about forty guests and that there was nothing she could do about it.

She looked at her image in the mirror with a tinge of sadness. There she was, looking like she dreamt she would look on her wedding day – her red hair done up elegantly, her face nicely made-up and glowing with beauty that she never knew she had. She had seen the skillfully decorated hall downstairs (she acknowledged that Narcissa had put a lot of money into this) and she had heard that the food was going to be wonderful.

In short, this was a perfect wedding and she was a perfect bride. The only hindrance was that she was marrying Draco Malfoy instead of any decent guy she could be marrying.

Ginny inhaled deeply and realized that it was probably time for her to go down. She didn't feel like doing it, but she forced herself to be calm. Somehow she was glad that there was no one else in the room with her. She knew that if Narcissa would be there, she'd make her go downstairs at once; and if her own mother was there, she'd burst out crying, probably, because it looked like Mrs. Weasley was about to do just that. Ginny's hands formed into fists and her freshly-manicured nails sank into her palms painfully. She could do it. She knew she could. She just really really didn't want to.

Ginny took another breath of air, inhaling the delicate jasmine and lotus aroma of her perfume. It would all be fine in the end. After all, it was just her nerves refusing to do this. Ginny strongly suspected her nerve cells just died, all of them, on the night when Malfoy asked her to marry him. The only proof that they were still around was the fact that she felt physical pain when she saw Harry with Hermione. Now, however, the nerve cells seemed to be back.

Harry was also another reason why she dreaded going down so badly. He would be there, watching her getting married to Malfoy… with his Hermione.

Somehow, that last thought made Ginny raise her chin stubbornly. I will not let him know that my world is revolving around him, she thought. I will not give my feelings away. I'm going to look like I'm freaking _delighted_ to be marrying Malfoy over him. I will make him see what he's losing, I will make him regret, I will make him…

She didn't finish her sentence, because she suddenly started walking towards the door. Yes, Harry, my love, just wait and see, wait and see…

She descended the stairs, walked through a corridor and then entered the hall where everyone already sat waiting for her. People at the rows of benches turned around to look at her; suddenly, her father appeared at her elbow, smiling nervously. Ginny gave him a quick smile and looked ahead of her; Malfoy was standing by the altar, looking absolutely calm, as if nothing important was happening. Ginny bit her lip and she and Mr. Weasley began walking down the aisle, while music started playing. "The merry merry day when the wizard weds this maid…" She'd sung to that song so often when she was a kid, imagining her future wedding and how this traditional tune would play. Well, it's playing, there's no denying that… just the circumstances are horribly wrong.

She barely listened to the words that the celebrant was saying. It didn't seem to matter. Malfoy stood just beside her, but it felt like he was miles away; she felt dream-like, as if it was all unreal. Ginny wasn't aware of all eyes upon her and Malfoy. In fact, she was hardly aware of anything. One thought kept circling around her mind: "It is going to be okay… stay calm". She repeated the mantra all over and over again until she realized with a start that Malfoy was already saying his oaths, which meant that her turn would come soon too. She purposedly pushed all thoughts away and kept repeating, "It's going to be okay…" She knew she could not say "no" when she was asked whether or not she wanted to marry Malfoy, so she braced herself for saying "yes". It wasn't easy. Ginny wasn't sure she would be able to say anything at all, because it felt like her vocal glands stopped functioning.

Ginny repeated the oaths dully and forced herself to say "yes". She did it rashly, barely waiting for the minister to finish, afraid that if she was presented with the choice she would say "no". She and Malfoy then exchanged rings. However, the phrase "You may now kiss the bride", addressed to Malfoy, shocked her. She totally forgot about the wedding kiss. Malfoy seemed nonchalant, however; he just leaned in and covered her lips with his in a short, but deep kiss – much like the one he gave her two weeks ago. After the kiss Ginny pushed the veil back to hide her flushed face. Being kissed by Malfoy was bad enough, but being kissed by Malfoy in front of an audience was even worse…

Straight after the ceremony, people started coming up to Malfoy and Ginny to congratulate them. They both smiled and thanked people; even Ron came up to pass his good wishes on to her. He ignored Malfoy completely, however, which was the most he could do to show his disapproval (he'd received a huge lecture on how to behave from Mrs. Weasley prior to the wedding, as Ginny gathered). Harry, ever the gentleman and the fair-player, congratulated Ginny with a hint of awkwardness and concern in his eyes and even said a short "Congratulations" to Malfoy. Ginny blushed furiously when he approached them and was thrown completely off balance for quite a while after he gave way to other people.

She didn't have long to muse about Harry, however, because Narcissa came up and ushered Ginny and Malfoy into another drawing room for taking their wedding pictures, which would then appear in magazines. Malfoy and Ginny had to pose for a while, which both of them found annoying; however, there was still no communication between them. Ginny, who hoped for at least a softening towards her from his side, was disappointed to understand that for Malfoy she would remain a hateful Weasley and that he wasn't about to start treating her better. He still didn't speak a word to her and she didn't talk to him either. This silence was positively depressing. She would have even favoured arguments better.

The first time Malfoy said anything was when one of the photographers expressed his wish to make a photo of the couple kissing. Then Ginny tried to protest, but Malfoy shot her a death glare and said "of course", after which she had to let him kiss her unless she wanted to make a scene in front of the photographers. Ginny was becoming increasingly incensed, but she still didn't fully comprehend what had just happened. She married Draco Malfoy… Draco Malfoy, of all people.

She spent the next part of her wedding talking to various guests – some of which were from Malfoy's side. She discovered that she was capable of actually communicating with them – much better so than with her own… husband. Draco Malfoy was her husband. That was a scary thought…

About two hours into the celebration, when she was standing near a column, sipping champagne from her glass and looking longingly at Harry Potter, deep in mournful thoughts, Ginny suddenly heard a familiar voice speaking softly behind her.

'I have two advices for you, _my dear wife_.'

Ginny wheeled around to face Draco Malfoy indignantly, swaying a little bit.

'And why would I care about your advices?'

'Because you're going to have to take them,' he informed with a cold smile. 'First, stop drinking.' Malfoy took the glass out of her hand, gave it to one of the waiters and handed her a glass with mineral water instead. 'Here. Drink this. It's bad taste to get drunk at your wedding.'

'I'm not getting drunk – and why would you care if I did, anyway?' Ginny asked irritably.

'Of course you're getting drunk, it's your third glass of champagne in half an hour. For a person who doesn't drink it's quite enough to get them… inebriated.'

'Whatever, Malfoy… why do you care, anyway?'

'Because I'm not letting you ruin the reputation of the Malfoys and their public face,' Malfoy growled with the same smile. 'You can get drunk when you're alone and I don't give a fuck if you do, just as long as you keep it quiet.'

'You're an idiot, Malfoy…' Ginny shrugged. She did feel a bit lightheaded, yes, but it was none of his business what she chose to do at her wedding.

'Come on,' Malfoy put a hand around her waist and led her across the hall to the balcony. Ginny tried to protest, but it would look weird to other people – now it just seemed that two newlyweds wanted some privacy.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm taking you outside, where you can come to your senses'.

'I don't need…'

'Do you ever shut up, Weasley?' Malfoy asked conversationally with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'I'm not a Weasley anymore,' Ginny snapped. 'I'm a Malfoy, just like you…'

That idea was obviously new to Malfoy too. He was silent for a bit and then said:

'Well then I'm sure you understand why we need to keep your reputation up high. You don't want the newspapers to say that you got drunk at your wedding…'

Ginny couldn't care less what the newspapers would say about this whole farce, but she just couldn't bring herself to argue with Malfoy again. She found the whole wedding terribly draining and alcohol didn't bring the release she was looking for. If anything, champagne made her emotions even more acute… which meant that a couple of times she was on the verge of bursting out crying about Harry and the whole mess she was in.

Malfoy watched her as she leaned against the parapet of the balcony.

'Oh yes, and advice number two. Stop staring at Potter.' It was said in a cold, cold tone, which made Ginny flinch a little bit. She blushed furiously.

'I'm not staring at Harry!'

'You keep telling yourself that,' Malfoy spat scornfully. 'You're not taking your eyes off of him and not only is he the least interesting person you could find to stare at, it's also downright indecent.'

'Don't you dare play the moralist, Malfoy!' Ginny yelled furiously.

'I'm not playing anything, my _dear_,' Malfoy said coldly. 'I'm just outlining some basic behavioural rules. You don't stare at people and I don't care if you have an undying passion for Potter, you can shove it up your...'

'That's good language to use with me,' Ginny interrupted, turning away and feeling tears welling up in her eyes. For once, Malfoy did hurt her.

'Oh and now we're acting all vulnerable? What are you hoping for, my pity? Well, keep hoping,' Malfoy sneered.

'I'm not hoping for anything with you.'

'No need to be so tragic. You just can't live without the drama, can you?'

'Just leave me alone, okay?'

'I'm afraid I'm gonna stick around for a while, at least until I can be sure you're gonna act normally.'

'What's normal for you and what's normal for me is obviously different.'

'If it's normal for you to stare shamelessly at another man at your marriage, please go ahead.'

'Shut up, will you?'

'Weak argument, my _dear_, weak argument.'

'I'm not your dear!'

'I thought you said you were a Malfoy from now on?'

'Oh just shut up…'

This wasn't going anywhere. Her marriage would be hell. Hell with Malfoy, hell without Harry. Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes. Malfoy was still watching her intently.

'Don't cry,' he warned.

'I'm not crying! Leave me alone.'

'I said, DON'T CRY!'

Malfoy made a couple of steps towards her, closing the distance between them; he grabbed Ginny's shoulders and whirled her around to face him. She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes – he looked cold and menacing; she had just realized how tall he was.

'Stop this bullshit. What do you think you are, a heroine of a Greek tragedy?'

'Just leave me alone, Malfoy, how hard is it?' Ginny said tearfully.

Malfoy looked at her, his hands still on her shoulders; then he sighed and brushed off a tear from her face with his thumb. Her eyes went wide with shock at his almost gentle gesture. Malfoy sighed once more and suddenly lowered his face to Ginny's…

The world went somersaulting around Ginny; sounds faded away, ground seemed to disappear from under her feet and her head was swimming; Ginny didn't notice Malfoy's hand slide down to her waist and didn't catch herself putting her arms around his neck. She wasn't aware of whom she was with; she just felt carried away by a wave of sensual pleasure and that was all that mattered at the moment. The scent of the man so close to her was making her light-headed; the spicy aroma made her go weak in the knees. The arms around her felt so right; she felt safe and protected with those strong arms around her. There wasn't anything else she wanted in life – just for this to go on… She ran her hand through the silk of the man's hair; he opened her lips with his tongue and she let out a small moan. Nothing mattered, nothing at all, as long as he held her…

Finally, their lips parted and the man stepped away from her, suddenly transforming into her hateful husband – Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared at him disbelievingly for a moment, unable to comprehend that it was him that she had such a magical kiss with – suddenly horrified at her own reaction – hopeful that he would go on being nice to her…

As Malfoy said before, she could keep hoping.

'You don't hate me that much after all, do you?' Malfoy sneered, not taking his gaze from her. Ginny's face blushed furiously and started radiating physical heat.

'Why did you do it?'

'Why did I do what?' Malfoy was clearly not going to make it easier for her.

'Why did you… kiss me like… like that?'

'Like what?' Malfoy leered. Ginny's blush deepened. Malfoy smirked and came closer to her again. Then he lifted Ginny's chin with his index finger; Ginny looked at him, wide-eyed, wondering what he would do next.

'It was the most effective way to stop your raging and crying,' Malfoy said, a cruel smile curving his lips. 'It was also the most enjoyable one… for both of us, don't you think?'

Ginny dropped her gaze, not knowing what to say and just wishing that ground would part under her and she would fall and disappear forever… After all, she did allow Malfoy to kiss her and she did dare to enjoy the process… Suddenly repulsed at the both of them, Ginny stepped away from Malfoy and looked at him with pure loathing in her eyes.

'I still hate you, Malfoy.'

'That's good,' he said, clearly not bothered. 'Hopefully, this hatred will keep you composed though the rest of the reception. Don't drink anymore.'

Ginny looked at him, wondering for a few moments, how on earth could someone be so bitter and twisted for the whole of their life. Didn't Malfoy have a heart? Okay maybe that was asking too much… What about a soul, then? Everyone was supposed to have souls… Obviously, there were some exceptions.

'So what is it that you suddenly see in me, _my dear wife?'_ Malfoy asked, startling her out of her reverie.

'I see nothing. Nothing which desperately tries to convince others it's worth something,' Ginny replied bitterly and walked swiftly past Malfoy and back into the hall from the balcony. Had she bothered to look at him, she might not have missed the expression on his face: a slight interest and amusement at her small tirade.

The rest of the party wasn't very interesting. Guests started leaving at about 11; some made subtle jokes about the wedding night. Ginny just tired to ignore them and the horror that rose within her at the thought of having to… No, it would definitely not come to that. Malfoy told her in the restaurant that he didn't expect her to sleep with him – and the agreement was definitely still on. Ginny also tried to shut out the thoughts of their recent kiss. She felt guilty for enjoying the kiss from her worst enemy – so what that he happened to be her husband! Her heart belonged solely to Harry – and Ginny felt she was cheating on Harry in a way. Memories of the kiss made her flinch in self-loathing; at the same time, a warm feeling spread somewhere around her stomach when she remembered the sensations she felt when she and Malfoy were kissing.

She and Malfoy kissing. Oh my, what a thought…

Finally, all the guests left. Ginny stood at the door, waving them good-bye, feeling totally exhausted. Looking at the retreating backs of Ron, Harry and Hermione, she thought miserably that they probably still considered her a traitor. They thought she decided to marry Malfoy willingly. They thought she bloody _loved_ Malfoy. No wonder Ron still wasn't really speaking to her. No wonder Harry looked so grim. No wonder Hermione looked so awkward. The whole mess was much more complicated than they imagined it, however…

Ginny sighed and walked away from the door. Narcissa Malfoy was standing close by, talking to her son. Without even a glance at Ginny, Draco Malfoy nodded to his mother and went away. Ginny's eyes followed him hopelessly. She just couldn't believe he was her husband… Narcissa Malfoy walked over to her and smiled one of her usual pleasant smiles, which didn't reveal any of her real feelings.

'It was a nice party, wasn't it, Ginevra?'

'Yes,' Ginny said, sounding positively sad. 'Yes, it was.'

'Well, then now it is time for you to go upstairs and indulge in the exclusive treatment that Malfoy brides get,' Narcissa Malfoy said amiably.

Ginny's eyes widened as she thought Narcissa was referring to the first wedding night, but Narcissa continued:

'I remember loving the aromatherapy massage myself. Many years ago it was, but I still believe it was one of the most enjoyable things that ever happened to me,' Narcissa told Ginny, who sighed in relief…

An hour later, Ginny was totally not in the condition for understanding anything that was going on around her. She had just received wonderful spa/massage treatment, which left her feel completely boneless, peaceful and oblivious to whatever was happening around her. If she cared to raise her head up in her serene half-sleeping state, however, she would find herself in a very compromising position. She would discover that she was lying absolutely naked on a large four-poster bed with velvet burgundy covers; she would also discover that she was totally exposed and that the bed was obviously intended for two. Yet, since Ginny was far too comfortable to even think about moving and checking on herself, she knew none of these things.

Draco Malfoy, who walked into the master bedroom, realized her condition at once, however. He froze at the threshold and looked at her, stunned. He had known of some rituals about Malfoy brides before, but he never paid real attention to those things. He walked into the bedroom, definitely not expecting to find Ginny there and definitely not the way she was looking now. Before walking in, he had no intentions to claim his rights as a husband; he had actually concluded a deal with her before and he didn't want to break a word a Malfoy gave. Still, this was just too much for him. This would be just too bloody much for anyone, even for some frigid jerk like Potter. Ginny was lying on his bed, looking like some pagan goddess, shamelessly exposed and clearly not giving a damn who saw her like that. She looked like she invited him to do whatever he wanted with her – and there were many, many things he would want to do her now. Malfoy had to admit that her figure was flawless – which only made it more difficult for him to resist the temptation. That's what she was – a _temptation_. Hardly ever in his life did he have such a strong desire to give in and be tempted. Licking his lips, he thought of how this would mean going back on his word and having a fight with Ginny in the morning. None of these things seemed to really matter, though. The only thing that mattered was her, lying in front of him, making his need burn inside him…

There was just no way of fighting it. The last coherent thought that flew through Malfoy's mind before he settled himself on the bed was, 'Damn, my ancestors sure knew how to guarantee that our bloodline would never cease…'


End file.
